Moonlight
by AccioDisney
Summary: When Remus falls in love with a Ravenclaw in their last year, it turns out there's more to her than meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my new fic! It's RL/OC and I have about 3 chapters already written. Don't worry I will still be updating my Notes of the Marauders fic, but this is a bit different. I will up the rating in later chapters and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>In the autumn air, the red leaves floated down from the scrawny trees and landed on the darkened streets of Spinners End. The town was silent, a terrified scream or an angry shout were the only sounds hear now and again. The street lamps that were actually working gave an eerie dim glow around the streets.<p>

Remus Lupin pulled his coat tighter around him at he strode through the village. He felt more uncomfortable and unsafe than he ever had before in his life. He furrowed his brow at the thought of whatever the hell had made him walk through this damned place anyway. Lily Evans. That's right, she'd wanted him to see where her beloved Severus lived so as to encourage James to be slightly kinder to him. She had dragged him out of her house where he had been happy to study and taken him to this creepy estate about 5 minutes away.

Well he, Remus, knew that this wouldn't work at all. What good was it bringing him here? He had thought he was perfectly capable at holding a civilized conversation with Snape, but Lily, apparently, knew better.

'You could convince him what a hard life Severus has had!' she had pleaded as they had left her street. Now that she'd started to date James she'd suddenly decided he was the one to change James' views on her best friend.

The arguing had died down as they had approached Spinner's End. Remus felt there was enough of it in a town like this already.

They were now striding down the second street in silence, and Lily was twisting her hands together nervously, her eyes trained on something Remus had yet to see.

'Where does Severus live?' he asked tiredly.

'Right down the other end. This is the only way here. If my parents knew I'd taken you here, there'd be a murder in our part as well. Now be quiet and stay close to me.' She replied without glancing at him.

He noticed her jaw was clenched. What had she meant about 'the murder in her part _as well'_? He mused over his head, somewhat disturbed by what he came up with. He shook his head clear of the thoughts and turned his attention back to the broken town he found himself in.

'Not as confident as you were back in your estate.' muttered Remus, quickening his step to keep up with her hurried paces.

She hushed him with a look and grabbed his arm, stopping dead and pulling him close. He was about to speak when he noticed why her behaviour had changed suddenly. A girl was staring at them from a brick wall across the street.

As Remus had a better look at her, he saw she was wearing next to nothing, a pair of grimy denim shorts and what he could only describe as a strip of pink fabric covering her chest. Her make-up was unlike anything he had ever seen at Hogwarts. Lily, a seventh year, wore hardly any, and Remus considered Sara Pierce, who was in their class at school, to have taken the medal for wearing the most make-up. Well, if that was true, this girl took the trophy. Her eyes were black with the stuff, and her lips were dripping red.

'Oi! Ginger! Who's wiv you today, 'en?' she yelled from where she was perched.

Lily gulped and smiled at her sweetly.

'This is my friend; Remus. He doesn't live around these parts.' She called back.

'In 'e a right looker, though! I'd do 'im!' she cackled at that, and slipped of the wall.

Remus felt his face heat up and knew he was blushing red. The girl sauntered across the street towards them and Remus acknowledged the grip Lily had on his arm was causing him a lot of pain.

'I bet you 'ave, Ginger! I bet you're a right one, ain't you!?' she cackled again, reaching the terrified pair and raising a grubby hand to poke Lily's cheek.

Lily had turned red by now, and she flinched when the girl touched her face. Laughing nervously, she glanced at Remus apologetically.

'Oh, no, we're just friends. Just friends.' She said.

'Not very chatty, is 'e? I'd like a man 'oud talk more than 'im!' she observed Remus, scrutinising his face and ruffling up his hair with her filthy fingernails.

'What's your name?' Remus asked, in a desperate attempt to say something. He knew that he had probably come of very wimpy to the girl. Not that he cared what she thought or anything, but it was nice to feel manly sometimes.

'Ooooh! 'E 'ave got a tongue, 'en! My name? My name is Kiera. That's K-I-E-R-A, I fink.' She told him with a smirk.

'Well, Kiera we have to-' Lily began, before Kiera interrupted.

'I'm sayin' that 'e's a geeky one. Into 'is studies, eh? Kinda boy that that young Snape girl du like. Dull one she is.'

Lily frowned.

'Sorry, did you say young _Snape _girl?' Lily asked incredulously. She knew full well from Severus himself that he was an only child, living with his warring parents, Eileen and Tobias.

Kiera's grin deepened and she let out another infamous cackle, throwing back her head this time.

'I said nuffink! Yu lot dunno the 'alf of what do go down in that 'ouse. Make you skin crawl, it will!' she said, tossing her scraggly hair over her shoulder and retreating to her brick wall.

'Tara, Ginger and Geeky!' she hollered over her shoulder.

Lily pulled Remus down the streets at full pace, darting around corners and ignoring the overweight workmen who whistled at her as they sprinted by. Remus tried to memorise the sad little estate as it blurred past him, ready to relay the whole episode to Sirius and James as soon has he saw them to start their Seventh Year in Hogwarts next week. He could hardly remember anything except that the workmen seemed to be doing nothing but sitting around drinking cans of alcohol and wolf whistling at young girls and women as they walked up. Come to think of it, he hadn't really any proof they were workmen, he'd just assumed because they were in a building site. The thought of this unnerved him, so he simply let Lily drag him through alley ways and deserted gardens and tried not to think about how much danger they could actually be in.

When the landscape of smashed buildings and cracked pavements had been reduced to dead grass and grey fields, Lily doubled over, clutching a stitch in her side.

'Are you ok?' he asked, putting a hand on her back.

'I'm…fine…we shouldn't….have …come…' she gasped, straightening up painfully.

'Well, we've come this far! You can't give up now!' Remus joked feebly. Lily gave a small smile and nodded.

'His house is round here. Stay behind me.' She warned him.

He followed her down a dirt path, a little down the side of the estate. It was peaceful for the first time in about half an hour, Remus estimated that was how long they had been in this infernal place. The crickets chirped happily and Remus spotted a pond with a few dragonflies fluttering around it.

Lily checked her watch quickly, stopping still for a moment to do so.

'It's three o'clock. He shouldn't be back until midnight on a Saturday.' She muttered to herself.

They carried on down the path until something made Lily stop dead again, just as she had done when she saw Kiera. This time, however, it was because of something she could here, not something she could see.

Remus could hear it too.

It sounded like a man shouting at a sobbing women, and series of thumps and smashes following every other sentence or so. Then a voice that Remus recognised as Severus Snape's began to shout at the man. Once he started he didn't stop, ranting on and on until a sharp slap rang out into the air and the women let out a wail of horror. Somewhere in the distance, a front door slammed and the two teenagers had nowhere to hide before a grubby man came storming down the path.

His white shirt was stained with brown and black, bits even singed of in places. He smelled foul, of alcohol and sourness. His face was bleeding down one side, looking like a scram, as though the woman had dung her fingernails into his face and dragged down. When he saw Lily and Remus the grimace he'd been wearing changed in an instant to a smile.

'Hello! I know you. A friend of young Severus! And you brought another one along! Well, sorry to disappoint you both, he's feeling very ill today. I suppose you're also wondering about my face? Bloody cat it was! Never mind! Anyway, he'll be ill for about a week so I suspect you'll see him in that school of yours. Off you go now, go on!' he showed them to the end of the path and departed to the town.

'Who was that?' Remus asked in horror.

'Tobias Snape.' Lily said the words as though he was not worthy enough for anyone to even speak them.

'Shouldn't we leave?' he asked anxiously, peering back down the lane, imagining thee little broken down house that held such horrors.

'I have to see if he's ok! That slap sounded nasty. She won't take him to the hospital, he's been unconscious before and she's left him lying there.'

Lily dragged Remus back along the dusty path, further than they had got the last time, until they could see what Remus took to be a shed, but later realised it was a house. The sounds had gone now, and the only movement was a lone chicken flapping across the yard.

'Come on!' Lily hissed, creeping toward the door.

'Lily, we shouldn't sneak into their house! Goodness knows what she'll do!' He told her, hanging back as they reached the grubby door.

'Stay here then, I'll just pop in to see if he's in the kitchen!'

She pushed open the door and tiptoed in as though she had done in a thousand times before. Remus rather thought she had.

Standing along in the chilly yard, he felt uneasy about how peaceful in had become again. Trying to understand it more, he compared it with something easier to comprehend. One moment it was like a pretty picture, and then someone comes and rips the canvas, ruining the paint. And so it's painted over again, looking good as new from a distance, but up close you could still see all the scars.

Shivering in the gust of wind, he began to worry about Tobias Snape returning to his little hut and spotting the boy he had told to leave his premises. He decided to back a little way into the trees so anyone who came down the path wouldn't be able to see him before he saw them.

Twiddling his thumb foolishly, he waited for five tense minutes before a loud scream erupted from the house and Lily came bolting out of the door chased by a woman who looked badly beaten up and was brandishing a broom over her head angrily. She and Remus ran all the way down the path and back to Lily's house without stopping.

The last view Remus had of the house was the woman slamming the door to the house and forlorn looking Snape peering through one of the smashed windows, sporting a black eye.

* * *

><p><strong>I have a little pink turtle who will swim to your house and give you a hug if you review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling, I only own the OC's!**

* * *

><p>'Let's get in here, its empty!' James pulled back the compartment door and stepping inside.<p>

Remus, Sirius, Peter and Lily followed him in, setting themselves down as the train began to move away from the station.

'It's our last time ever pulling away from this station!' Lily marvelled, somewhat emotionally.

'Aww! Is Lily getting teary?' Sirius teased, pulling out a pile of chocolate frogs that they'd bought at the small shop back at the platform. Lily glared at him as he carried on.

'Our last year is going to be brilliant! Girls, alcohol, sex!'

'Work, exams, the real world?' Remus murmured under his breath.

'It's going to be tough and I want you two to work!' Lily stared pointedly at James and Sirius. 'You've both got good brains and you could get great jobs as Aurors, Healers, anything really!'

'Gosh Lily, I didn't think you thought I had any brains! I'm touched! But honestly, me, a Healer?' Sirius raised his eyebrow at her and offered James a frog.

James shoved it in his mouth and said through a mouthful;

'Speaking of girls, what's happened on the relationship front? Lily and I are still together by the way!'

'He manages to work that into every conversation!' Remus muttered as Lily laughed.

'Well, I'm single and ready for the best year of this damn school I can get!' Sirius told them all, nodding his head imposingly.

'What about you Peter? Any secret girlfriends you haven't told us about?' Lily asked him.

Peter looked up from where he had been slowly unwrapping a chocolate frog as though it was the most precious thing in the world to him.

'No. I doubt I'll get one this year. I'm not the type of guy girls like.' He sigh.

'I like you!' Lily protested. 'Not in that way!' she added as James opened his mouth to argue.

'Yeah, don't worry mate, we'll set you up!' Sirius reassured him.

'What about you, Moony?' James asked, 'You still going strong with Alexia?'

'It's Alaskia!' Remus corrected for the thousandth time. The boys had taken to making fun of the poor girl's name.

'Who's Alaskia?' Lily asked, puzzled that she hadn't been the first to know about this 'Alaskia' Remus seemed to be with.

'Remus met her over the summer! He's been owling us about her every day for months!' Sirius snorted.

'I have not!'

'You didn't tell me when you came over!' Lily cried, whacking him over the head with her book comically.

'When did you two meet up then?' James asked.

'Couple of days ago. Comparing essays.' Remus told them.

'Boring, you must have done something else beside that! Did you dare to set foot into the outside world? Oh, sorry, I forgot, you too are allergic to fun, right?' Sirius sigh.

Remus and Lily exchanged glances. Neither of them had mentioned what had happened during the visit and neither intended to.

'Anyway, tell me about this Alaskia!' Lily changed the subject subtly.

In any other situation, Remus would have been too embarrassed to talk about his girlfriend, but he felt a change of conversation was needed.

'She's really lovely. A witch too! She's in Gryffindor and she's really pretty and funny and-'

'Has the perfect figure according to him!' snorted Sirius.

Lily hushed him and turned back to a now blushing Remus.

'What does she look like?'

'She has long blonde straight hair with blue eyes.' He told her.

'Aww! She sounds great! I can't wait to meet her!' Lily patted his arm happily.

'We can go on double dates!' cried James, clapping Remus on the back.

'Where is she? Can we ask her in here?' Lily asked, keen to meet the girl who was making one of her best friend's blush.

'I don't know where she is. It wouldn't seem pushy, would it?'

'Not at all! I expect she'd be flattered!' Lily told him.

'Ok! I'll go and have a look for her!' Remus said brightly, jumping up eagerly and leaving the compartment.

'It's so cute! He's in love!' Lily smiled.

'Yeah, so sweet! Whatever, anyone got any every flavoured beans?' Sirius yawned, stretching across one side of the compartment so that Peter was squashed up into a corner.

'No, you greedy git! You already ate all the chocolate frogs and I bought them for Lily!' James snapped. Lily put her arm round him.

'It's ok, James. It's the thought that counts!'

'It cost me four sickles though…' James mumbled under his breath.

'You're quiet Wormy! Anything the matter?' Lily asked Peter.

'No. I didn't get much sleep, with Amy and that. She drives me nuts!'

'Haha! Baby sisters are hard to live with! Nothing compared to Petunia though!' Lily laughed.

Peter grinned and leant back against the seat with his eyes closed. Lily and James curled up by the window together, whispering about their summers.

'What do you think this girl of Remus's is really like?' Sirius asked suddenly.

'Why d'you ask?' Lily questioned, surprised at his unexpected outburst.

'He just….I mean….it seems like… as if she's not very nice….' Sirius mumbled, sitting up.

'How do you know? Have you met her?' Lily asked.

'No….but…Prongs, you know what I mean?'

'Yeah. In his letters, it all seemed as though she was a sort of dream. Like she was bossing him around a bit!' James explained, uncomfortable at the thought of discussing his best friend's new girlfriend behind his back.

'Well….I guess we'll have to wait and see. After all, you don't know her much yet.'

Lily had just finished her sentence when the compartment door slide open to reveal Remus and the much anticipated girlfriend.

'Hi, I'm Alaskia!' she chirped, stepping into the compartment.

Lily's jaw dropped.

Alaskia had long blonde hair that reached her waist and startling blue eyes that had a rather sly slant to them. Her pinks were painted pink and she was wearing blue eye shadow to match tiny blue and white summer dress. She was wearing lots of bracelets and necklaces that jangled when she moved. Her heels were bigger than Lily had ever dared even try on in her life, and her long legs were tanned. And it really was a tiny dress, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination.

She made Lily feel awful in her green t-shirt and jeans.

She sat down opposite Peter, and everyone caught a flash of her bright pink thong as she crossed her legs. All of a sudden the boys seemed wide awake and straightened up. Lily rolled her eyes at their weakness.

'I'm Lily.' She said, offering her hand.

'Nice to meet you! Who are these strapping young lads?' she said with a tinkling laugh.

There was an awkward silence as the boys just ogled at her.

'This is James. My boyfriend.' Lily nudged James pointedly and he blinked and averted his eyes sheepishly.

'And Sirius and Peter.' She carried on, gesturing to the now leering Sirius and a dazed Peter.

'Hello!' she simpered at them, pulling Remus down to sit next to her.

'S'up?' Sirius smirked, nodding his head at her.

Lily glared at him for about 10 seconds before he remembered she was going out with his best friend, and dropped the seductive manner. Alaskia, however, did not.

'So, tell me about you!' she laughed, running her long pink nails down her legs.

The conversation with Alaskia carried on like this for pretty much the whole train journey. Lily watched the landscape whiz by, tuning herself out of the tedious chitter-chatter that Remus was making with his stupid bright-enough-to-make-your-eyes-ache girlfriend. Peter and Sirius contributed as often as they could, trying to impress the girl. Remus took it all as his girlfriend taking interest in his friends, whilst Lily and even the rest of the boys could tell she was a flirt. It wasn't until darkness began to fall on the mountains when James saved Lily by asking her to step outside with him a minute.

'Jesus Christ James! You took you're time! I spent the most awkward time of my life in there praying I could be anywhere else!' Lily sigh as soon as they were out of ear shot.

James laughed at Lily's confession and dragged her into an empty compartment right at the back of the train, kissing her furiously as he did so. Collapsing onto the seats in a giggling mess, Lily pulled some of her red hair from her eyes and put her arms around James.

'What do you think of her, then?' she asked seriously.

'Deffo a heart-breaker!' James told her.

Lily sigh.

'It's so sad! It's his first proper relationship apart from Kali Reynolds, that waste of time, and it has to be with such a callous bitch!' Lily fumed, sitting up and hugging her knees to her chest.

'Why are you so het up about it?' James asked her.

'Why are you not? He's one of your best friends! Remus is so sweet and friendly and deserves so much more that whatever the hell the cat dragged in!' Lily raged.

'You're right, I guess. She's obviously just using him. Even Peter can see that and he forgot what his name was when we were boarding the train! But there's nothing we can do about it Lily! We can't break them up, he's too smitten, so we'll have to wait until she dumps him.' James told her.

'But he'll be heart-broken! He won't want to date for the rest of the year and he'll regret it!' Lily protested angrily.

'I thought you said the last year of school was about work and exams and the future!' James mimicked Lily's stern voice.

'Forget about that! Our mission this year is to break up Remus and Alaskia and find him a cute girl to date!' Lily said fiercely, and James grinned.

'You're becoming more a marauder every day!'

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry we haven't met the proper OC yet, but she'll be up in the next chappie! <strong>

**My little turtle is still waiting for reviews! Make him happy!**

**Ok, here's the deal, you review the story, you get a hug from my turtle and a slice of pizza!**

**Thanks!**

**P.S - I will say a special thanks to everyone who reviews, favourites or follows, so:**

**Thanks to chocolatecheesecakes for doing all threeeeee! Yay! Hugs and Pizza for you! And a chocolate cheesecake! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

The first week back at Hogwarts was full of reunions and hugs of the seventh years as they rejoiced the last sorting they would ever see and chatted loudly to the ghosts of their houses. Lily, the head girl and the head boy, a Ravenclaw by the name of Richard Wilson, welcomed all the new students with a speech after which James and Sirius got thrown out of the hall, for wolf whistling and shouting 'inappropriate phrases of choice' at Lily as she descended her platform.

After the feast, it was straight back down into lessons. Lily, Peter and Remus took dozens of notes, bundling them up in string. Lily got James to taken a few, which Sirius would copy, and Alaskia used Remus's, much to Lily's revulsion. She had already began her search for the perfect girl for Remus, and so far, none of the candidates from Gryffindor were worthy of him, in her opinion.

'You're being too picky!' Peter told her one afternoon in the common room, when Remus and Alaskia had gone on one of their many dates. Lily and James had let Peter in on the plan, after he overheard them on the night of the feast. Then, Sirius had been keen to know why they were having little conversations without him and with some persuading, Lily had agreed to tell him as well.

'Yeah! Just pick a chick and we can move on with our lives!' Sirius was lounging on a sofa by the fire, uninterested in the situation now he had been let in on what it was.

'I'm not going to just _pick a chick_!' Lily cried in disgust. 'She has to be amazing for Remus! Now help me with the Hufflepuff house! What girls are seventh year Hufflepuff's?'

'Ally Hitchcock?'

'Too chatty.'

'Megan Gulliver?'

'Can't pronounce her h's properly.'

'Rosie Marshall?'

'Doesn't pay attention in class.'

'Olivia Greenway?'

'She called Remus a nerd once!'

'Lily! This is ridiculous! You're being too judgemental!' James told her.

'Ok, maybe I was a little critical just then! But pick better girls!' Lily sigh, curling up in an armchair and pulling out her Charms homework and quill.

'How about we break them up first, and then Remus might tell us the girls he likes?' Peter suggested.

'That's a better idea!' James nodded.

'I just feel uncomfortable at the process of breaking them up without him being mad at us. How exactly would you go about it?' Lily asked the boys.

'Well, I guess she would probably cheat before long. There are already rumours going around that she's with Tommy Mackleshore. But you're going to run into some trouble convincing him of that.' Sirius informed her.

'What does he even see in her?' Lily asked, disgustedly.

'Believe me, I know what he sees in her!' James grinned, before Lily threw a large red cushion at him, nearly knocking him over.

'Sorry.' He mumbled.

'Well, what else could we do?' Sirius snorted, amused at James's pink and embarrassed face.

'What about if he accidently walked in on them?' Peter suggested.

'Another good idea! But how could we arrange that?' James wondered.

'We'd have to find out where they….you know… meet up. And get Remus there somehow.' Lily said.

'I suppose. In the meantime, we'll find his perfect girl for you Lily! We know what he'd like!' Sirius reassured Lily with a smirk.

'No! You'll find someone worse than Alaskia! I want to do it!' Lily moaned.

'Alright, alright! But we know what he'd like more than you!' Sirius replied.

'It what's on the inside that counts!' Lily protested, glaring at Sirius.

'Not necessarily.' Sirius raised his eyebrows.

'Sexist Pig!' Lily retorted, turning her back on them.

'I'm joking, I'm joking! But you're really making a big thing out of this. You've only known her for 5 minutes, can you really judge a person in that amount of time?' Sirius asked, being the more rational serious one for once.

Lily was silent for a moment.

'I can if she's a bitchy little cow!' she decided.

The boys sigh, giving up on the prospect of calm Lily down.

'You coming to practice spells down by the trees?' Sirius asked them.

'Sure!' Lily said, rushing up to the dormitory to pull on a jumper. Just as she straightened out her bed quilt, she remembered she'd promised Alice and Mary that she'd go to something that she'd forgotten about.

'Actually, I have to go find Alice!' she cried, hurrying back down the stairs with her jumper stuck over her head. She clambered through the portrait hole, fixing her jumper along the way, but not before knocking over a few chairs.

Sirius shrugged.

'Well, come on, we'll go without her!'

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this is a bit short! I'm going to Swansea and I won't be back til Sunday so this is to keep you busy!<strong>

**Thanks to:**

**chocolatecheesecakes - Thanks for reviewing again, more pizza for you! :)**

**DuchessMoonMoon13 - Thanks for reviewing both chapters, favouriting and following! Gimme back me turtle! :)**

**xXDaniLynnXx - Thanks for the favourite! You made me very happy! :)**

**Danigirl84 - Thanks for the follow! They mean the world to me! :)**

**fanfictionfan1990 - Thanks for the follow and favourite! Yay, double surprise! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I'm back from Swansea! **

**I got in the house 15 minutes ago and I'm showered, and you've got a new chapter! **

**Can I get a hell yea? Nope? Ok then. **

**Anyway, it's OC time! Whoo-hoo! I hope you like her! **

**There's not much to judge on but I've written 11 chapters for you read! And planned 35!**

* * *

><p>The stretches of grass were full of resting students, enjoying their Saturday, a rare break from lessons that everyone celebrated. Some sat hunched over large heavy books, others lay in the sun, eyes closed. The boys sunk down in the shade of a large branch. James and Sirius began to levitate twigs and start a mid-air sword fight, whilst Peter watched happily.<p>

'Hi guys!' Remus fell onto the grass beside them brightly.

'You're in a good mood!' Sirius observed.

'Yep! Alaskia and I went to Hogsmeade! I bought her a sugar heart! You know, the ones that beat?' Remus grinned.

'I know them. Where is she now?' James asked peering around for the girl.

'She's gone to see Tommy Mackleshore! He's ill, so she's gone to visit him in the hospital wing. She wouldn't let me come, she doesn't want me to catch anything!'

'Like her cheating with him?' muttered Sirius under his breath, remembering how he had seen Tommy Mackleshore about 10 minutes ago when he'd passed the fourth floor corridors on the way here.

'What?' Remus asked.

'I said, that's nice of her!' he corrected hastily, smiling at his clueless friend.

'Look! Snivellous!' hissed James, changing the subject.

Snape was wandering past a few feet away, his head stuck in an Arithmancy text book. Remus studied him carefully, noticing he had a cut about his left eye and a slightly bruised chin. Nothing you would notice if you didn't know about his family.

'James! Lily made you promise!' Remus whispered as James raised his wand.

'I won't do much harm!' James replied, and with a flick of his wand, Snape book flew out of his hand and landed in the mud.

'James, stop!' Remus hissed, trying to grab the wand out of his friend's hand.

'He hasn't even noticed!' said Sirius, pointing at Snape, how was string fixatedly ahead of him, wearing a look of pure horror.

A scuffled shout and a cry came from the place where he was staring, and suddenly, most people's attention were turned to the spot.

'Whats going on down there?' Peter wondered, standing up to get a better look. Once he saw it, his curious expression turned to one of troubled.

As the rest of the boys stood up, they saw a tiny Ravenclaw girl being pushed into the tree trunk by a Slytherin under the name of Efan Nott. The rest of his gang were laughing, and the boys recognised them as Lucius Malfoy, Graham Crabbe, Reginald Goyle and Rajesh Zabini.

The girl wasn't crying, but her eyes were shining with tears. As Malfoy whacked her into the tree again, a sharp piece of bark cut the space just below her eye.

'Hey! Hey, you! Stop!' Sirius yelled, striding towards the commotion, the rest of the boys following him. The crowd gathering turned to watch them as they reached the Slytherins. Everyone loved a fight between the most popular boys in each house.

'What are you gonna do, Black? Are you going to rescue the little girl?' taunted Goyle, grabbing a fistful of her hair and turning her to face the boys.

'Put her down, Goyle!' James warned, drawing his wand.

'Make me, Potter!'

James shot a spell toward Goyle, but he missed and it rebounded of the tree and shot over their heads.

'Nice try!' Crabbe laughed, taking the girl from his friend and pushing her back onto the ground.

Sirius ran forward to grab her, but just as he did so, a jet of red light shot past his ear and hit Crabbe squarely in the face. He keeled over as Sirius caught the girl, stopping her from hitting her head on the gravelly path. Everyone whipped round to see who the saviour was, surprised to find Snape with his arm still outstretched, wand in hand.

'What the hell, Snape?' yelped Zabini.

'Sorry. I was aiming for Black.' Snape said, not taking his eyes off of the girl in Sirius's arms.

'Are you ok?' Sirius asked. The girl said nothing, her breathing quick, and eyes wide with fear.

'I think we should take to the hospital wing to get something for shock. And that cut.' Remus said, peering into her hazy eyes concernedly.

'You and Wormy take her. Sirius and I are gonna teach these lummoxes a lesson!' snapped James, taking a step toward the Slytherins.

'What's going on here?' Lily and Alice came barging through the crowd, looking concerned at the poor girl still securely held by Sirius.

'Those bastards were tormenting that girl!' James snarled.

'Help me take them to Dumbledore,' Lily told James and Sirius. She was head girl and therefore had the power to clear up the mess that had been caused.

'Remus, take her to the hospital wing with Wormy.'

Sirius passed the girl onto Remus, as she seemed weak to walk. Lily, James and Sirius weaved through the crowd, keeping the gang of Slytherins close to them. Alice tagged along, with a sad look at the girl.

As they helped her away, she turned round to stare at Snape, her eyes full of tears. When he saw her staring, he shifted uncomfortably, looking round to check if anyone had noticed.

'D'you want him to come with us?' Remus asked kindly.

Snape took off, weaving through the crowd without a second glance at the poor girl. She shook her head and carried on walking.

She wouldn't talk the whole way to the hospital wing. Wormy asked her about who she was, and Remus asked her how she knew Snape but her breathing got even faster, so they stopped encouraging her to communicate. She was determined to make the whole journey by herself, taking staggering steps along the hall ways and dragging her body up the stairs, gripping the railing like a life line.

When they got to the door of the wing and knocked on it, there was a pause before Madam Pomfrey swung open the door agitatedly. She stared at Peter for a minute with a frown, wondering why he was standing outside the hospital door with not a thing wrong.

'What do you want?' she snapped. When she was the girl, her face fell and she seemed almost sorry for her.

'Again, Marzia? Come here, out of these clothes, into that bed in the corner. You can change in there, you don't have to stay in here.' Madam Pomfrey pointed at a room that neither of the boys had noticed before.

The girl limped toward it, and when she was out of ear shot, Madam Pomfrey pulled the boys inside.

'I'm glad she's made some friends. She spends nearly every day alone, or in here, with another bruise or cut. I know you'll look after her. You can stay here whilst she rests, I'm sure she'd like that. She gets bored alone here with no-one to talk to. I'm sure you know the feeling, what with your condition, Mr Lupin?' Madam Pomfrey smiled pitifully at Remus.

He nodded, remembering the days he spent lying in bed after the full moon, with only a boring teacher to talk to. There was only so many times you could hear about how to make a perfect remedy for headaches.

That was the only reason he didn't tell Madam Pomfrey he wasn't her friend, that he didn't even know her name. He knew what she would feel like, being left alone, so he and Peter sat down by a bed and awaited her return patiently.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review because you know you love my turtle!<strong>

**Thanks to:**

**Infinite Bookworm** - Thanks for favouriting and following! You made me very happy! I hope you like this chapter enough to review! :)

**marifreirefonseca** - You reviewed on this story before I took it down a couple of days ago! The reason for that was I out to many chapters up at once, so I'm grateful you decided to forgive me and follow and favourite again! Yay! :)

**chocolatecheesecakes** - Thank you for reviewing again! And, as you can see, your guess was wrong... but it was a very interesting idea! I hope you like this chapter! :)

**lilly flower forever** - I've left you till last, because you nearly made me fan girl. Actually, I'm lying, you did. You are awesome for reviewing all the chapters on Notes of the Marauders, and my one-shots, Win and The Monster Under the Bed! I'm glad you liked them! And a separate thank you for reviewing this! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! How are you all? My internet has been down for a few hours so if you don't hear of me Thursday morning its gone again... :(**

**But I managed to get this up for you! 13 chapters had already been written, so I'm very pleased!**

**Review because I have loads of pizza left!**

* * *

><p>Remus and Peter had discussed all they could about the mysterious girl until there was nothing they could do but guess. Sitting in armchairs with their backs to the bed, they were playing a game of Guess What I'm Thinking when the girl reappeared.<p>

'Elephants wearing cowboy boots?'

'How did you get that, Moony?'

'You think it every time! My turn!'

'Ok! Ummm…purple raincoats? Lollipop sticks? Curly blue locks of hair? Frozen peas?'

'Nope, nope, nope and no! Why would I be thinking of frozen peas?' Remus asked, amused at Peter's guesses.

'I don't know, I was just guessing!'

As they argued, the girl crept up behind them and climbed into the bed they had their backs to.

'Marzia, don't you go to sleep, I need to give you the draught!' Madam Pomfrey called from her office.

The boys turned round to see the girl properly for the first time.

Her hair was long and dark brown, and her enormous brown eyes looked sunken into her thin face. The cut under her eye had been healed but she had a bruise on her head and arm.

'How are you feeling?' Remus asked the girl.

She stared at him for quite a while before answering in a hoarse voice.

'I'm fine. Thank you for bringing me here.'

'That's ok. We couldn't have left you there.' Peter told her.

'What's your name? I'm Remus and this is Peter.'

'My name is Marzia.' She told them.

'That's a pretty name! What year are you in?' Remus asked her, thinking she was around about her fourth or fifth.

'My last year. I know I look younger.' She smiled weakly.

'Marzia, it's time for the draught!' Madam Pomfrey called, coming towards them with a steaming concoction.

Marzia closed her eyes and steadied her breathing.

'Why don't you ask your friends to hold your hand whilst you take it?' Pomfrey asked.

Marzia shook her head, gasping for air.

'Breath, girl, breath! Come on, just swallow it!' Pomfrey held the back of her head and tipped the potion into her mouth.

Marzia swallowed in it a hurry, and began to thrash out, pleading with someone only she could see. She struggled around and reached up her hands to claw at her face. Madam Pomfrey was quick to drag them back down, so quick as though she had been expecting it, and Remus guessed she had.

'Go and get Dumbledore, Pettigrew, its worse this time.' Madam Pomfrey told Peter solemnly, pinning down the girls arms, which lead her to cry out in horror, her eyes rolling creepily.

Peter hurried out of the room, leaving Remus to witness the girls agonized calls. He covered his ears to block out the noise, which he knew must be much louder in her head than in his.

'Talk to her, maybe she'll came down.' Madam Pomfrey advised, letting go off her arms and rushing back to her office for a needle to soothe her.

Remus highly doubted this work, the girl only knew his name, but he took hold of her hand all the same, desperate to comfort the poor girl.

'Umm…Marzia? It's ok, calm down…just breath, breath…' he whispered to her. Her eyes opened, darting around wildly until they found his face.

'Breath with me, look!' he breathed in and out slowly, remembering what his mother used to do when he'd gotten himself into a panic before full moon.

Marzia copied his breathing, calming down a little, until Dumbledore swept into the hospital wing without Peter. When he saw Remus and Marzia, he smiled.

'I see you've calmed her down. Well done. She should fall asleep now, with that needle. I'd like to speak to you, Mr Lupin in a while.' He twinkled.

They waited whilst Madam Pomfrey injected the long needle into Marzia's arm, making her eyes droop with fatigue. Soon, she had fallen into a restless sleep and Dumbledore beckoned Remus with one single finger.

Remus nodded and followed Dumbledore into the little cupboard Marzia had gone into to change.

'Mr Lupin. I assume you are not aware of Ms…Edward's condition?' he asked, hesitating a little whilst saying her name.

Remus shook his head.

'And she is not aware of yours?'

Another shake of the head.

'Good. I want you to…care for this girl. She has come to from a terrible family and has had no life. Perhaps Lily Evans might take a liking to her. The medicine she takes is no less painful than your transformations, and I feel you will relate to each other well. It is up to you and her whether you tell each other your conditions. But I fear terribly for her once she has left this school.' Dumbledore told him gravely.

Remus nodded at Dumbledore, already burning with curiosity for the Marzia's 'condition'.

'Thank you, Mr Lupin.' Dumbledore said, 'I trust you will help her a lot.'

And with that, he stood up swiftly and left, leaving Remus alone in the dark cupboard, staring at the walls, deep in thought.

* * *

><p><strong>*GASP* Suspense! Lots of nice reviews for the last chapters so:<strong>

**lilly flower forever** - Thanks for reviewing again, I'm glad you're liking the story so far! :)

**chocolatecheesecakes** - Thanks for review, and coming up with another theory! Clever guessing! :)

**ForensicGeek2** - Thanks for your lovely review! I love teenage Remus romance fics as well, and they are very hard to find! That's for considering this a good one! :)

**PS - If I don't answer you're review in the right place, its because my internet is slow and it hasn't come up yet. But I will find it eventually and thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

***Terrified screaming* Two chapters in 1 day! I'm so tired! I've been running on a sugary donut and 7 cups of tea, so...**

**I know that this is probably the worst chapter in the history of the world, but please don't leave me here! Some exciting stuff is coming up next! **

**It's a cat fight! Between someone and Alaskia! Yes! We gonna knock that bitch out!**

* * *

><p>'Marzia! Is that you?' Remus left Sirius's side and grabbed the shoulder of the girl he believe to be her.<p>

She jumped, turning round to see the smiling faces of the boys who'd helped her from Malfoy and the others. Remus realised she must have been anticipating them to get their revenge, as Lily had made sure they'd gotten detention for at least a month, and he must have frightened her.

'Sorry, I didn't realise you'd…I didn't mean to…'

'It's ok. I was just lost in my thoughts.' She smiled.

They had seen each other a couple of times around the school, enjoying the little conversations they had, but Remus hadn't gotten round to asking her about hanging out with them yet.

'You look better!' Sirius told her.

'Thank you. For the other day as well. You were really brave.' She smiled again, though Remus noticed her eyes clouded over.

'That's fine. I'm Sirius, by the way!' he told her, offering a hand, which she took.

'I'm Marzia.' She said.

Remus remembered what he had promised Dumbledore.

'Would you like to come to…my…Sirius's thing tonight?' he asked, inwardly cursing at his poor ability to think on the spot.

Marzia laughed. 'Do you want to rephrase that?' she asked.

'Yes please!' Remus grinned. 'What I mean to say was: are you good at Divination?'

Marzia looked surprised at his complete change of question, but decided to not bother about it. 'I'm average.' She told him curiously.

'Well, Sirius is crap at it. And he would like you to come and help us tonight on some of our homework in the Gryffindor common room. Will you please come?' he asked her, treading on James's foot as he opened his mouth to protest.

'Ok, what time would you like me to come?' she asked.

Remus blinked twice before answering. He hadn't expected to get this far.

'Umm…how about 5:30?' he invented wildly.

'I'll see you then.' She grinned, waving at the three boys behind him and disappearing into the crowd.

They watched her until she'd turned a corner and then turned on Remus.

'Why did you say I was crap at Divination?'

'Why did you invite her to hang out with us?'

'Why did you lie?'

'God, what is this, a trial?' joked Remus, leading the boys up to the Muggle Studies classroom.

'Remus, why did you make such an effort to get her to come tonight? Do you fancy her or something?' Sirius asked.

'No! She seems lonely! It's called being friendly!' Remus rolled his eyes as he slammed his heavy bag onto one of the empty desks and sitting down.

'Alright! Where's the teacher, then?' James wondered, peering over the heads of students to look for Professor Gilymerry, their teacher.

He was old, but he loved a good joke and he was the only reason the boys had been coming to Muggle Studies for all these years. Lily and Alice had dropped out several years ago, due to them holding a strong dislike for Professor Gilymerry, accusing him of not properly teaching and messing around.

'Everyone sit down and shut up!' a tall thin women swept into the room.

Her robes were a pitch black colour, matching her fiercely frizzy hair. Her eyes were a dark blue and she looked hardly older than them. But her eyes were hard and her mouth was set in a straight, no nonsense line.

'Looks like trouble!' muttered James.

'Looks like a hot teacher!' Sirius replied.

'Sirius!' Peter sniggered as Remus exclaimed.

'Stop that chatter over there right now!' the teacher snapped, glancing over at the boys. 'My name is Professor Setress, I'm taking over your classes for the rest of the year. Today, we'll be learning about-'

'Where's Professor Gilymerry?' Sirius interrupted, raising his hand.

'Do not interrupt me, Mr..?

'Black.' Sirius told her.

'Do not interrupt me, Mr Black!'

The lesson went on with no more interruptions for Sirius or anyone. Professor Setress bored them all with the details of how muggles interpret the meddling of wizards in their everyday lives. The boys fidgeted uncomfortably, wanting desperately to talk to one another as they drew up a graph on the most common mistakes that wizards make while approaching muggles.

Eventually, the dire lesson ended, and the class trailed out miserably, moving onto their next lessons.

* * *

><p><strong>Ughhh... at least it's over... stupid chapter :(<strong>

**But! I am sooo happy with myself because I've written 2 chapters today, making 15 in total, and they are all MUCH better than this one!**

**Please please PLEASE review! I'm so desperate! :( **

**I know you're reading! It doesn't take long for you to write a couple of sentences of feedback!**

**Thanks to:**

**lilly flower forever** - I tried to create suspense, so I'm glad you noticed! Here's the next chapter, but it kinda doesn't answer the question from the previous one. But maybe it'll keep people reading! :)

**chocolatecheesecakes** - Guessing again I see! I'm afraid you'll have to keep reading to find out! Tee-Hee! Thanks for naming that Remus Fanfiction, I'm checking it out now!

**If anyone else out there has a Remus fic you can recommend, please do! I need my daily dose of Remus!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys! I'm back! Thanks for the lovely reviews! I'm just finishing Chapter 16, so I'll probably put another chapter out today!**

**I quite liked this one, but it's up to you!**

* * *

><p>The evening, Lily, and the Marauders sat around in the common, playing a tense game of cards.<p>

'I won!' cried Peter, gathering up all the cards happily.

'What? I clearly just won!' James protested, grabbing a few out of his hands.

'No way! I won this game and the last game-'

'No _I_ won the last game!'

'Lier, I did!'

'Excuse me, I specifically remember gathering up the cards and yelling _I won_!'

'That was the game _before_!'

'_I_ won the game before!'

'Ok! Let's stop playing cards!' Lily shouted over the little arguments breaking out amongst the group.

'You need to get your Divination stuff now. Marzia should be here in 5 minutes.'

Remus had managed to convince Sirius to pretend he was terrible at Divination, which was almost true anyway. Although he had given Sirius his whole collection of chocolate frog cards, and his Quidditch poster and a book (which Sirius didn't really want, but knew it was Remus's favourite) Remus deemed it worth it, because Dumbledore was good to him and he wanted to pay him a favour back.

'I can't believe I'm doing this!' huffed Sirius, as he stood up to fetch his maps and charts from his bedside table.

'It's not like I'm asking you to chop off your own leg! It'll only last about an hour anyway! Stop making a big deal out of it!' Remus called after him.

'It's kind of you to invite her, Remus. Did you two become friends at the hospital wing?' Peter asked rivetedly.

'I guess. She seemed to have no friends so I invited her to teach Sirius, because I could think of anything else to invite her to.' Remus explained.

A loud clicking of heels sounded impatiently from behind them, accompanied by an exasperated sigh.

They turned around to find Alaskia standing behind them. Today she had decided to sport her robes, but Lily noticed she left a lot of cleavage for all to see.

'You invited a girl to come here? Like a date?' she tinkled, smiling sweetly, but her eyes were dangerously over-bright.

'Oh! It wasn't like a date or anything, Sirius needed her help! I was just passing on the message!' Remus lied, reaching out his arms and pulling her down beside him. 'You can stay if you'd like!'

Alaskia smirked at his haste to make her happy, and flicked her blonde fringe from her eyes carelessly.

'I suppose I could spare a little time to be with you!' she simpered, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

The rest of them sat uncomfortably in a circle, trying desperately hard not to stare at the two. Lily glared, knowing never had Remus snogged a girl in front of the whole common room before, and had never intended to until Alaskia appeared.

'Hello, James is it?' a voice behind Peter made everyone expect the lovebirds look round.

'Yeah! Hi Marzia! Sirius will be down now he's getting his things from the dormitory.' James stood up as he saw Marzia hovering and offered her a chair, dragging on up from the empty table nearby.

'Thank you.' She smiled sitting down and nodding at Peter, who she remembered from the other day at the hospital wing.

'I'm Lily, James's girlfriend!' Lily told Marzia, grinning at her, trying to divert everyone's attention from Remus and his girlfriend, who seemed to be forgetting where they were.

'I'm Marzia, nice to meet you!' Marzia said awkwardly, avoiding looking at the two interlocking bodies across from her.

'I'm back!' Sirius announced, dropping his things on a table and disturbing Remus and Alaskia from their embrace.

'Oh! Err…hello Marzia…' Remus mumbled, embarrassed for the girl to have found him in such a manner.

'Hello Remus. How are you?' Marzia asked, hiding a smile from him.

'Fine. And you?' he asked sheepishly.

'I'm very-'

'Well, you must be Marzia, since no-one bothered to introduce me!' smirked Alaskia, extending a hand toward Marzia.

'Yes, who are you?' Marzia asked politely, though she hadn't gotten a very good first impression of the girl.

'Oh. It seems I've heard all about Marzia, but no-one told her I was Remus's girlfriend! Slipped the mind I suppose!' she laughed, but her face was hard and she withdrew her hand sharply, before Marzia had shaken it.

'It was just a quick invitation. Remus didn't have time to tell her about his life history!' Lily retorted, even though she had not been there to personally witness the conversation.

Alaskia glared at her, before straightening her robes and clearing her throat.

'Well, aren't you going to teach him or what?' she asked Marzia irritably.

Nodding somewhat coldly, Marzia spread out Sirius's work over the table and proceeded to check over it. Lily, James and Peter struck up a conversation about their Transfiguration homework, excluding Remus and Alaskia from the discussion.

Lily observed her whilst the boys chatted. At first glance she seemed like a normal girl, but on a closer inspection, Lily noticed her hands shook as the held Sirius's papers, and she had a deep scar that Lily could see poking out of the sleeve of her cardigan.

'How did you get that?' Lily pointed to it.

'When I was little I found one of my mother's kitchen knives.' Marzia spoke quickly, as though her answer was being timed. She gave a shaky laugh after her sentence.

'This is reasonably good. A few spelling mistakes and wrong dates, but apart from that.' She told Sirius, after a quick scan.

Peter sniggered from the corner, amused by Sirius's confused face.

'Cool! I was just wondering, well Peter was, if you could check his as well?' Sirius grinned triumphantly at Peter, whose smirk had disappeared.

'I'd love to check over your work, Peter!' Marzia smiled.

'Ok. Let me go and get it.' Peter told her, jumping up and glaring at Sirius.

'So, you need to correct Miriam Evergreen's last name, you spelt it with an 'e' and 'a' rather than a double 'e'. And she was born in 1246 not 1346.' Marzia told Sirius, pointing out the places in which he needed to change his answers.

As the two poured over his work, Sirius grin inwardly. He couldn't help liking the shy girl, she seemed as if she would be rather fierce underneath.

Lily watched them closely. Well, mostly Marzia, she dislike looking at Sirius for too long. She stared at her dark brown hair and huge eyes. Her pale skin and tiny figure. She seemed familiar and it was annoying her.

'Marzia, do you have a brother or sister here?' she asked suddenly.

'No, why?' Marzia asked, looking up from where she was highlighting pieces of Sirius's paragraphs.

'You look familiar.' Lily told her.

'Oh! Maybe you're thinking of someone else?'

'Yeah, I suppose!' Lily nodded, moving her chair so she could see what they were doing.

James sigh and closed his eyes, not keen to discuss work on a Wednesday evening, when he could be sleeping.

Peter came back with his stuff and the four of them poured over each other's answers, comparing them and making up silly answers, (mostly due to Sirius and Peter losing interest). Eventually only Lily and Marzia were working, and Sirius and Peter started a game of hangman on a spare sheet of paper.

'Peter, you've written-'

'Did you know, that Remus and I wrote a poem over the summer? It was so cute!' Alaskia interrupted, telling James loudly about her relationship with Remus.

James rolled his eyes and yawned pointedly, making Lily grin at his attempts to ward of the annoying girl. Remus, himself, was sitting in a chair nearby, looking apologetically at the two girl trying to study.

'Look here, I never knew William Acklesbury was bor-' Lily began.

'Yes, we had four dates in total, and then we've had two so far here!'

'I know, I always thought it was-' Marzia started.

'We've actually had se-'

Remus blushed red and made to get out of his chair to stop Alaskia from revealing anymore, but Marzia beat him to it. She didn't get up, but her voice was irritable and tetchy.

'Could you stop talking so loudly, please?' she asked.

'What?' Alaskia questioned, equally annoyed.

'You're being very loud, and Lily and I are trying to study.' Marzia told her.

'Well, I'm sorry, maybe you should go study somewhere else, book-worms!' Alaskia snapped, smirking at the girls cruelly.

'Was that supposed to be an insult? Maybe you should go bore someone else to death with the details of your sex life.' Marzia countered, turning back to Peter's work.

An awkward silence followed as Alaskia opened and closed her mouth like a fish for something to respond with. James and Sirius were visibly shaking with laughter and Peter and Lily were giggling quietly. Even Remus had a little grin on his face. Marzia was staring expectantly at Alaskia, with a straight face, waiting for her reply.

'Oh, you all think this is amusing do you? Well, I understand! Gang up on the pretty, defenceless one!' she snapped, stalking off to her dormitory. Remus stopped grinning and followed her obediently.

'Make sure to use protection!' Sirius stopped laughing long enough to choke out the words, sending the group into fits of giggles again.

'Well, I'd better retire for the night. I have Charms first thing tomorrow so I don't want to be late!' Lily yawned, standing up.

'I have Charms first thing tomorrow as well!' Marzia told her in surprise.

'Oh! Looks like I'll see you then!' Lily grinned, taking off to her dormitory.

'I'd better leave too, don't want to get caught out of bed late!' Marzia told the remaining three boys, waving goodbye and climbing through the portrait hole.

Peter rubbed his eyes sleepily.

'It going to be an interesting year with Marzia and Alaskia around!' James observed, thinking of the arguments about to unfold.

'You're right! I can't wait!' Sirius agreed with a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of a crap ending but I thought everything else was alright...<strong>

**Thanks to my loyal reviewers:**

**chocolatecheesecakes - Thanks for all the recommendations! I'll favourite them all and read them! And the nicknames for Alaskia were awesome! I especially loved Iceberg! Thanks for another review! :)**

**lilly flower forever - Thanks for assuring me about my last chapter (even though it was awful) and thanks for reviewing again! :)**

**marifreirefonseca - I love young Remus so much as well! Thanks for review again and I hope you like this chapter! :)**

**tobeawallflower - Thanks for favouriting and following the story! I hope you like this chapter enough to review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know I said I would post this yesterday, but please don't be mad! I got distracted with family and stuff! **

**I might post another one today, but I cant promise! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Lily and Peter were sitting down at the Great Hall, eating their breakfast hurriedly, when Lily burst out something Peter suspected she'd wanted to ask him all morning.<p>

'Peter. Can I ask you a favour?' she blurted, putting down her fork.

'Sure! Is it to spy on James?'

'Why would it be that?' Lily asked, puzzled at his quick assumption.

'No reason. I just want to become a spy after Hogwarts. You know, it would be fun, sneaking around and that!' Peter told her.

'Ok….anyway, no the favour is, can you get on to the subject of Alaskia with Remus and the boys in Arithmancy today? Like, maybe the boys will tell him how they feel about her? And Marzia? Maybe she's alright for Remus?' Lily asked him.

'Ok. I'll try to!' Peter nodded, as James and Sirius came trudging down the aisle between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw table wearily.

'Where've you two been?' Lily asked as James swooped down to give her a peck on the cheek.

'In bed, trying not to die at the thought of a full day of lessons ahead of us!' Sirius told her, pretending to plunge down and kiss Peter in mock version of James had done. Peter pushed him off, going back to his bacon hungrily.

'Where's Moony?' he asked, through a mouthful of toast.

'With his dear girlfriend!' Sirius replied, grabbing a boiled egg and sitting across from Lily.

'When are you going to break them up again, Lily?' James asked his girlfriend teasingly.

'I think maybe Marzia would like him. I know he likes her, otherwise he wouldn't have asked her to come yesterday!' Lily explained to them.

'Well, perhaps he had another reason. But you'll have to end it with him and Alaskia first.' Sirius said, taking a bite of sausage.

'I know. She's already a hypocritical cow! She acts all whiny at Remus inviting a perfectly nice friend over to study, and she's doing whatever with some other guy!' Lily sigh angrily.

'Keep your voice down, Lil! They'll be here any minute!' Peter warned her.

'Whatever. I'm going to Charms, see you in a few hours.' Lily muttered, stalking out of the hall. 'Remember what I said, Peter!' she called over her shoulder.

Once she'd found her class she found it empty, with no sign of a teacher or students, so she sat alone in the corner, practicing incantations. Sitting there for a while, she lost track of time until a cheery voice interrupted her thoughts.

'Ah! Miss Evans! I see you're here bright and early!' Professor Flitwick chirped, bouncing into the classroom.

He was new to the school, only starting his job this year, but Lily had already taken a shine to his happy, bubbly nature. He, himself, had taken a liking to Lily's sharp, bright personality as well.

'Good morning Professor!' Lily smiled, clambering up from her spot on the floor and sitting down at the back of the classroom as a gaggle of giggling Ravenclaws sauntered through the door.

Soon the whole class had traipsed through the large frame of the door, and Marzia wandered in last, taking the empty seat that Lily had saved for her.

'Did you sleep late or something?' Lily laughed, passing her the textbook they were memorising levitation charms from.

'No, I got lost again! Staircase changed!' she grinned, pulling out her wand.

'I know the feeling! Gets right on your nerves doesn't it!' Lily laughed, drawing her own wand and starting to work on the spell.

'Yep! So, we didn't have much time to talk last night. Where are you from?' Marzia asked, copying her.

'Somewhere around Cokeworth! I won't tell you exactly where, my sister and I had a promise when we were younger.' Lily said vaguely, her smile faltering a bit.

'What promise?' Marzia asked, before realising it was a sort of rude question.

Lily didn't mind. 'She made me promise I would never give our address to one of my 'little circus freak friends'. She's a muggle. But mum lets James and Remus come over when she'd not in the house. I mean, I hope you don't get offended that I haven't told you, I just…..my sister and I don't speak much. And I kind of feel I owe it to her, you know?' Lily mumbled.

'I understand. I have a brother who I don't get on with. He's older than me, by 5 years.' Marzia told her.

'Did he go to Hogwarts?' Lily asked.

'Yes, he's a Healer in an American hospital now. I haven't seen him for years.' Marzia told her, casting the spell again.

'Oh.' Lily frowned. Marzia seemed to show no concern for her brother, but maybe they had never been closer in the first place. 'What's he called?'

'Se-….Sean.' Marzia stuttered.

'What?' Lily was confused.

'Sean, his name is Sean. The last time I heard anyway.' Marzia cleared up her mistake. 'What's your sister's name?' she asked, changing the subject.

'Petunia Evans. My last name as well. What your's?' Lily told her.

'My last name? It's Edwards. Petunia is a nice name! You're both two flowers!' Marzia grinned.

'I guess! You have an unusual name. Is it French or something?' Lily asked.

'Italian. I'm not though, my mother wanted me to have a name that was nothing like my family.' Marzia said, somewhat bitterly.

'Why?' Lily questioned, puzzled as to why a mother would name her child particularly against her family.

'Dunno. She did it to spite my dad's name I suppose.' Marzia shrugged.

'Oh. I have a friend who has an unusual name!' Lily told her, thinking maybe if she didn't like her name, this would comfort her.

'Really? Is it Sirius? 'Cos I think that's a pretty weird name!' Marzia snorted, making Lily giggle with her.

'That's a weird name, you're right! But no, I have a friend called Severus.' Lily smiled rather sadly.

Marzia gulped, her smiled dropping. She knew she'd recognised Lily's face somewhere.

'Severus?' she laughed airily, her eyes on her wand.

'Yes. But….can I tell you something?' Lily sigh, looking at Marzia sadly.

'Sure' Marzia told her, more confident than she felt.

'You-Know-Who, he's becoming more powerful, and Severus is a Slytherin. Around our Fifth Year, he was hanging round with more….well, practically Death Eaters. And he became more like them. We used to be the best of friends back then, but now we only talk in the Charms Club we go to every week. I think he's already a Death Eater. I know for a fact that Nott and Mulciber are. And I expect the ones who….were with you….the day we met are.' Lily looked so upset that Marzia reached out and squeezed her hand, despite the lump in her own throat.

'I don't think he is Lily. I think maybe Nott and Mulciber are. Perhaps even Crabbe and Goyle. But Malfoy and Snape? No.' Marzia reassured her.

'How could you know?' Lily asked, giving up all pretence of working and leaving her wand lying on the table.

'Well,' Marzia began, trying to think of something, 'Snape has been friends with you for too long. He'd never do something like that. And Malfoy….he's going out with Narcissa Black. She's in my house, and believe it or not, she's not the worst of them. She's Sirius's cousin, she told me, and the Black are firmly set into the pureblood ways, but I doubt they'd let their precious daughter date a Death Eater.'

'I suppose Sirius's family aren't that naïve, they'd be stupid enough to join You-Know-Who. But Narcissa is Bella's sister! Bellatrix Black! I bet she's been a Death Eater since the age of two!' Lily cried, a bit too loud.

'That's enough talking from over there, Miss Evans, Miss-' Flitwick began.

'-Sorry Professor! We'll go back to practicing' Marzia interrupted him, snatching back up her wand and turning her attention back to her work.

They spoke no more till the end of the lesson, when Flitwick watched them each perform the incantation, grading them and giving out targets.

It wasn't until everyone was filing out of the door, calling goodbyes to Professor Flitwick as they left, that Lily grabbed Marzia's arm.

'Marzia, my Charms Club is on Friday evening. Can you come with me to see what you think of Severus's behaviour? Please?' Lily begged, eager to have her newly found friend opinion.

Marzia sigh. She knew it was going to cause so many problems but looking into Lily's bright green eyes, she was finding it hard to say no.

'Thanks Marzia, I'll see you on Friday!' Lily smiled, disappearing with the rest of the Gryffindor's to their next lesson.

Marzia sigh, putting a hand to her forehead.

'Oh my god….' She muttered under her breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh! Anyway, lots of lovely reviews for this chapter! I love reading them!<strong>

**Thanks to:**

**101cecilia101 - Thanks for reviewing and following! I hope you like this chapter!:)**

**VanillanChocolate - You do get pizza! Thanks for your suggestion, Chocolate! And, Vanilla, thanks for your comment about the descriptions! :)**

**tobeawallflower - Thanks for reviewing, I hope this chapter is good enough for you! :)**

**lilly flower forever - Cool theories! You'll have to wait and see! :)**

**galyardt - Thanks for favouriting the story, I hope you like this chapter enough to review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! As it's Halloween and this Chapter is short, I will probably put another one out today! **

**I have loads of views for this chapter, but only 1 review! **

**Please review, it lets me know if I'm doing anything wrong or what you like!**

* * *

><p>Lily was curled up in one of the arm chair in front of the fire on a Friday afternoon, listening to the rain patter onto the tiles of the Gryffindor tower, when she realised something. She realised who Marzia reminded her of. She realised how panicked Marzia had seemed during the conversation about her family. She realised why Marzia had interrupted Professor Flitwick just before he spoke her name. She realised why Marzia had stared defencelessly at Snape whilst being attacked by the rest of the Slytherin's. She realised why he'd shot the spell. She realised why it hadn't hit Sirius. She realised what must have been going on.<p>

'Hey, I forgot to tell you how I got on with Remus after!' Peter flung himself into one of the chair beside her and put his feet up on a stool.

'What?' Lily asked, distracted by the thoughts whizzing around in her mind.

'You asked me to talk to Remus about Alaskia and Marzia, remember?' Peter rolled his eyes at Lily's forgetfulness.

'Oh, right, yeah. How'd it go?' Lily asked, switching off the accusing thoughts in her head and paying attention to Peter.

'Well, he said Marzia was very nice, and they've already studied every Wednesday since he met her, but he's just her friend. He's in love with Alaskia and he wants you to stop asking him.' Peter recited, as though he had memorised it off by heart.

'What?!' Lily gasped, jumping of her chair standing in front of him, her mouth open.

'I _said_ –'

'I _know_ what you said! I didn't say to grill him like an interrogation! I said just mention it! God Peter, now he knows we hate her!' Lily cried, sinking down to sit in front of him and covering her head with her arms.

'Sorry! I didn't hear you say to just be casual!' Peter gasped, as James sauntered up to the distraught pair.

'That was an interesting lesson the other day, huh Peter? Remus wasn't so happy was he?' he grinned, but faltered at Lily's death glare.

'Ok, what do you want us to do?' he asked tiredly.

'Just fix it!' Lily snapped, before stomping out of the common room and making her way to the Charms Club she was meeting Marzia and Severus at.

Before entering, she stopped outside and leant again the wall. Her mind was full of things that she could do to find out what exactly had happened between Snape and Marzia, but she didn't want to do a single one of them.

Deciding to wait and see if she was right with her assumptions, she was going to observe the two during the club and confront them at the end.

Stepping into the classroom, which was alive with chatter and spells, Lily could help but smile.

Charms Club was far more laid back than the actual lesson. Students could practice any Charms they wished and chat whilst doing so, one reason why Sirius and James occasionally accompanied her. But today was not one of those days, so she took a deep breath and scanned the room for Snape through the groups of people. What she saw shocked her. Snape was sitting at a table, lazily turning a yellow pillow case purple, but he was not alone.

Quentin Nott was sitting beside him, watching on.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Remember; pizza and turtles!<strong>

**Thanks to:**

**lilly flower forever - Thanks for reviewing! I hate Alaskia too! I hope you like this chapter as well! :)**

**SliverKitsuneGrlAngel - Thanks for favouriting and following! Hope you enjoy reading this! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

She was just about to turn back around and leave, when she bumped into someone.

'Lily! I've been looking for you everywhere!' cried Marzia, looking as happy as Lily to be there.

'Oh, hello Marzia! Listen, I've been thinking, maybe this isn't such a good idea…' Lily mumbled, shuffling toward the door.

'Lily? Whats wrong? You were keen about this the other day!' Marzia asked her. Even though she had been desperate not to come to this Charms Club, she wanted to know what had made Lily so upset.

Lily sigh. She wanted to find out the truth about Marzia, and she guessed the only way to do that was to stay here.

'Never mind, come on. I was just tired.' Lily answered, leading Marzia back to where Severus was.

When Marzia saw Nott, she froze, her eyes wide with fear. Snape stared at her unbelievably, as though he couldn't believe she was there. Nott simply grinned slyly, showing his yellow teeth. Lily remembered how Nott had slammed Marzia into the tree and turned round to grab her and leave, mad at Severus for allowing him to come.

But Marzia took a deep breath, stepping forward and taking a seat. Lily sank down beside her, glaring at the two Slytherins all the while.

'How are you, my dear girl? I heard you were quite unwell after our last encounter!' Nott leered at Marzia.

She gulped, her heart beating, 'I was perfectly fine. How was your detention?'

Snape let out a tiny noise and shook his head slightly. Marzia knew he was telling her that she'd pay for this, but she paid no attention.

'It was brilliant! I'm looking forward to the next 12 of them.' Nott snarled.

'I'm glad to hear it.' Marzia said smartly, drawing her wand and casting a charm as Professor Flitwick shuffled by.

'You've got a different attitude compare to when I last saw you.' Nott raised his eyebrows.

'I was distracted by someone then. It won't happen again, I assure you.' Marzia retorted, her Patronus cat fading into thin air as she failed to think of a happy thought.

'Good. I find it kind of sexy.' Nott smirked at her and Marzia felt sick swooping up to her mouth.

Her head felt light and images swam in front of her eyes. Screaming, pain. No mercy, no love and no care. She was going to throw up.

Lily flinched and dragged her away from them, making it just outside the class room before Marzia was violently sick out of a nearby window.

Pulling back her hair as she wretched, Lily patted Marzia's back pitifully.

'I'm sorry, Marzia!' she said sadly, as the other girl slide down the wall weakly.

'It's ok.' Marzia told her shakily, wiping her mouth.

'I shouldn't have made you come. I know why you didn't want to. I just wanted to make sure, if I'd have known he'd bring Nott I would have left.' Lily said sadly.

'What do you mean, you know why I didn't want to come?' Marzia asked, peering at her friend questioningly.

'I know that you and Severus are brother and sister. I realised earlier, I just wanted to make sure tonight. Why didn't you tell me?' Lily asked, turning to face her horror-struck friend.

'How did you…I mean…no-one…you can't tell anyone Lily! Have you told James or Remus?' Marzia panicked, grabbing Lily by the shoulders.

'No, I haven't told anyone. But why is it a secret?' Lily asked, eager to have the questions she had been pondering on all day.

Marzia looked around anxiously, scared that someone was lurking around the corner, listening to every word the girls spoke.

'I can't tell you here.' Marzia whispered, pressing her burning forehead against the cool marble of the staircase.

'Come back to the common room with me. Stay there the night, I don't want to leave you alone now.' Lily persuaded, feeling rather sick herself at the sight of the poor girl on the floor in front of her.

'I'll get caught.' Marzia told her weakly.

'You won't. I'll be careful. Tell your house you went to the hospital wing as you were feeling unwell. I'm not taking no for an answer.' Lily insisted, helping Marzia to her feet cautiously.

'Fine.' Marzia sigh, closing her eyes as a wave of nausea washed over her again.

'Do you think you can walk?' Lily asked worriedly, waiting as Marzia winced.

With a nervous glance at the Charms classroom door, Marzia realised they had to move, otherwise they would be sitting defenceless on the steps as Nott and Snape came through the door.

Gritting her teeth, she took a few faltering steps forward and soon found it beginning to feel easier. They climbed the staircase, meeting no-one along the way. The both girls were grateful for this, as neither of them looked particularly well, and they didn't want anyone interfering in their problems. Lily held Marzia's arm throughout the whole trek to the Gryffindor common room, stopping outside the portrait hole.

'I don't want anyone to notice me.' Marzia said, her voice so small that Lily leant her again the stone wall outside the common room.

'I'll have to get James and Sirius. I won't tell them why we're like this!' Lily promised, as Marzia showed every sign of protesting.

Disappearing through the hole and waving her fingers at Marzia, she left her alone in the corridor.

Taking deep, calming breaths, Marzia tried to stop the terrible images that were flashing through her head. She knew she probably needed her potion, but Madam Pomfrey kept it in a little locked draw in her office. Marzia felt certain that the over-concerned healer would make her stay overnight, and she felt she owed Lily an explanation.

'What's the matter?' James appeared through the portrait hole, closely followed by Lily.

'Marzia is feeling unwell, so I invited her to stay in my dorm for the night. I need a distraction to get her up to my dorm without anyone seeing us.' Lily lied.

'No problemio! But what about the girls who'll come up to bed and find her there?' James asked.

Lily was silent for a moment, thinking over a few things in her head.

'I'll just close the curtains around my bed and tell everyone I'm sick.' She suggested.

'That's risky.' James told her.

'Says you!' she said indignantly.

'Alrighty then!' James said, clapping his hands together, 'Wait here for about 5 minutes, and when you hear a commotion, sneak in and get upstairs as fast as you can.'

'Got it!' Lily nodded.

Marzia felt as though she should acknowledge James's help, but she also felt she would throw up again if she nodded her head, so simply slumped against the wall as James looked at her pitifully, before disappearing through the portrait hole.

'Are you ok?' Lily asked her worriedly.

Still not being able to nod her head, Marzia opened her mouth and started to reassure her, but Lily stopped her.

'Don't speak, I'm sure it'll make you worse.' She told her friend, patting her hand.

Marzia smiled gratefully for Lily's kindness, calming a little.

'I think I hear something…' Lily stopped talking and listened intendedly at the door.

'Yep, that's definitely James and Sirius shouting.' She clarified.

Rushing to the wall, she helped Marzia to the portrait hole. Upon opening it, she found Remus and Peter standing in front of it, blocking the two girls from view.

'Go quickly.' Remus muttered as he felt the door swing open.

The two girl crept behind chair and tables. Everyone's attention was taken up by some comedy sketch James and Sirius were acting out, so the girls could move as slow as they needed to as long as they didn't make a noise.

Eventually they had disappeared through the girl's dormitory and out of sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiya! I know this chapter was kinda weird, but this is your last bit of the story for Halloween!<strong>

**Thanks to:**

**lilly flower forever - You are right! Yay! Well done! The next chapter was really exciting to write, so I hope you like it! :)**

**chocolatecheesecakes - Hello! I was wondering where you'd got to! But thanks for reviewing, I hope you like this chapter! :)**

**Please everyone review, the next chapter is about Marzia's secrets! Oooooh! Ok, I'm lame...**

**Please just review! And remember, any good Remus stories...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Sorry I didn't post yesterday, my internet was down again.**

**This chapter is about Marzia and Severus's life at home, so enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Lily drew the curtains around her bed and clambered onto it, peering intensely at the girl next to her.<p>

Marzia gulped.

'I don't know where to start.' She whispered.

'Start at the beginning.'

Marzia sigh and took a deep breath.

'When my mother and father got married, everything was fine. They were happy, but they were poor. My mother was from a very rich family, pureblood. But she fell in love with my father and he lived in Spinner's End. When they married, my grandparents disowned my mother, and they were left with no money at all. They found a broken down shack by a river on the edge of the estate and made a life there. She never told him she was a witch. It was fine for a few years. They made enough money to care for themselves. It all went wrong when Severus was born. He's 11 months older than me, and when he was born, they hardly had any food to give him. My mother begged her parents to give them money, so as to keep him alive. My grandfather refused, but when he died a few weeks later, he'd left her £10,000 in his will.'

Lily stared at her, mouth agape.

'Why didn't they move to a better house?' Lily asked, remembering all the times she'd visited the Snape household.

'My mother wanted to buy a house, somewhere away from Spinner's End. She knew the town was dangerous, and she didn't want to raise a child there. But my father wouldn't leave. That was the first time he hit her. She'd screamed at him, tried to make him leave, but he slapped her away. She was all set to go and stay somewhere else, but she had no-where to go. When I was born a few months later, I was an accident. My father had already spent half the money from the will on drink. We had barely enough left to feed two of us. The council people who owned the land where we lived wouldn't allow more than three people living in the shack, so I was to be kept a secret. My mother stopped eating, sharing her food between Severus and I. As we grew up, we wouldn't ever be in the house whilst he hurt her. She would send us out to play, on the wall down the path to our house, or when we were nine or ten, into your estate to be safer.'

'Severus was about nine or ten when he met me, at the park behind my house!' Lily exclaimed.

'Yes. One day, I became ill. So ill, that my father agreed that my mother should take me to the hospital. She was afraid that my father might snap at Severus if he annoyed him if she wasn't there, so she gave him a sandwich, and told him to go to your estate and not come back until she came to find him. He was only eleven, but he knew not to disobey her. When we came to find him a few hours after, he wasn't at the swings, or around the streets. He was with you, in the country park. My mother left me by the gates and went to get him. When we got home, he told us all about you, and your letter. Our mother had told us all about Hogwarts and magic, but we were never allowed to tell father. In his excitement, Sev blurted out how he told you all about the Wizarding World.'

Lily gasped in horror.

'At first my father thought he was making it up. A game. He didn't like games, so he yelled at him. My mother was scared he'd hurt him, so she pretended she'd made it up, and that was the first time we'd ever seen him hit her in front of us. She was bleeding badly, but my father left the house with his money and disappeared till morning. We moped up her face and climbed into Sev's tiny bed, which we mostly shared. He would entertain me for hours before bed, telling me all about Lily Evans and her annoying sister. It wasn't so bad then, because she would fight back. She'd stick up for us and threaten to leave, so he'd always say sorry in the end. She let Severus go and play with you every day in the country park, but as I grew older and was not longer able to pass off as Sev's little cousin, I had to stay home and hide whenever I thought I heard a stranger's voice. I heard all of the arguing when she told him what she really was. We begged her not to, but she did anyway, proving it to him. My mother had made Severus leave the house and find you, but I was to remain, hidden under my bed, terrified at the smashing of glasses and screams that crept up the stairs. My other never thought he would hurt an innocent little girl like me. His own daughter. She was wrong.'

Lily shook her head furiously, hardly believing her ears. She remembered back to one particular time with Severus. He'd been fidgety and hardly spoke to her. She'd passed it off as his parents fighting, but she know realised it was worry for his little sister, back at home in the midst of the war.

'After a while, my father stopped screaming and I heard him coming upstairs. I shrunk back against the wall under the bed, trying to pretend I'd gone outside, but he knew where I hid when I was scared. He dragged me out and told me my mother was lying, that she was deluded. I was so scared, I just kept nodding at everything he said. You know, when a wizard or witch feels such a strong emotion at once, they lose control of their power?'

Lily nodded, terrified to hear the next part.

'I was so petrified, when he grabbed my shoulders, he burned his hands. He thought I'd done something, I don't know what, and he slapped me. I crawled back under the bed and he didn't come after me. I heard him leave the house and began to check my face for blood or bruises. I was only ten and Sev was eleven, but we were experts at dealing with injuries now. It was already bruised, but I was more worried for my mother than myself at that moment. I hadn't heard her since my father had come upstairs. I wondered if he'd killed her this time. I crept down the stairs and found her buried under a shelf of jugs. They'd all smashed and cut into her, and the wood of the shelf had knocked her unconscious. I couldn't touch the splinters and glass, so I crouched next to her and waited for Sev to come home.'

Lily blinked back tears. She thought about the life she had, living with her lovely parents and a proper house. This poor girl and her brother could well have been dead by now.

'Sev found gloves in one of the draws and we took it in turns to pull off pieces of rumble from her. She gained conscious near the end, and we begged her to go to a hospital or tell someone. But she insisted she was fine, even though I was sure she'd broken her arm. That next few days, we left for Hogwarts, scared to go for fear of what my father would do to her whilst he was alone. He'd accepted what we were now, but my mother had stopped fighting back now, because she was afraid he'd tell the world. I knew what I had to do. My mother told me no-one must know I was Sev's sister, so I was to beg the Hat to put me into Ravenclaw and never ever have a connection to my brother in school. I didn't make any friends for fear of blurting out the truth, so I stayed the lonely ill little girl with no friends for four years. We never went home for Christmas, or anything, though I would write almost every day and beg her to tell me if he'd hurt her. He never did in the summer, when we were there, but I'm sure he did when we were at Hogwarts. She would never tell, though. He'd hit me and Sev in our early years of Hogwarts, but when Sev was fourteen, he started to fight back. He would never hurt my father, but he'd yell at him if he hurt me, or lock my mother and I in one of the bedrooms with him if my father was drunk.'

'Didn't your father get even more het up, then?' Lily asked, puzzled.

'Yes. One time, it was so bad that he snatched up a shard of broken glass and lunged at Sev with it.' Marzia shuddered at the memory, 'I screamed at him to use his wand, but he couldn't get to it in time. Even if he had we'd have had the Ministry down there for underage magic. He could only hit my father hard in the chest. He managed to get away from any serious damage, but Sev's got a scar behind his hair on the left side of his face. He pushed my father into the cupboard under the stair and we locked him in there for as long as it took me to clean Sev's cut. My father didn't even look at us when we let him out. I think he was shocked. He didn't come back for days that time.'

'Where was your mother?' Lily asked in disgust.

'She sat there in a daze. I don't think she even knew what had happened. She never ever confronted him after she told him she was a witch. I don't know what he did or said to her. But she left us to our own devices then.' Marzia told her, wiping away a stray tear that had been sliding down her face.

'I'm so sorry.' Lily knew that it wouldn't help her at all, but she had no words to say, and sorry was the only one she could deem appropriate.

'It's not your fault.' Marzia said.

'You can't go back, you'll have to tell someone!' Lily urged, terrified for her friends safety.

'I can't. He said if we tell someone, he'll kill our mother. I wish I could say it was just a threat but I can't. He told me and Sev that we have to go back at Christmas time, but then we're free to never return. I'm scared to leave my mother with him, though. And he's never asked us back for Christmas before. I scared of what he's going to do Lily.' Marzia whispered, her voice cracking at the end.

As she buried her head in her hands, Lily moved over across the bed and put an arm round her shoulders. They sat there for as long as they could imagine, silently crying, and Marzia was for once glad that she had a friend and she could tell someone.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry the paragraphs were so long, I just wanted to fit everything in!<strong>

**Thanks to:**

**lilly flower forever - Thanks for reviewing again, as always! Yay, you were right! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was fun to write! :)**

**marifreirefonseca - Thanks for the review! I hope you like reading about these particular secrets. I think the bit about the potion is in the next few chapters! :)**

**Please review, and tell me what you think, or if you have any questions!**


	12. Chapter 12

'Why did you tell me all of this?' Lily asked.

It was Saturday morning, and Lily and Marzia were sitting on either side of the bed, sure the Alice, Mary, Rose and Sara had left the dorm. Quietly conversing, Lily was wondering why Marzia had chosen to tell her all of this.

'You're the only friend I've ever had. I know you're friends with Severus and….Lily, I think you're right. About what you said with the Death Eaters. I'm scared he's going to leave me with my mother and father and join You-Know-Who.' Marzia looked at Lily as though afraid of what she would say.

'Who else knows about you and Sev being siblings?' Lily asked distractedly.

'Professor Dumbledore. But he can't do anything about my mother because my father knows that he can't use magic in front of muggles. Whenever Sev used to threaten him with Dumbledore, he'd invite nearly the whole street to our shack so as to stop them. He told me, if Sev chooses to join You-Know-Who, the Death Eaters will come after me, because of it. I'm scared Lily.'

'I won't let Sev leave you. Neither of us can stop him in his choice of where his loyalties lie, but I promise, I will not let you go back and live with your father. You can sleep in the shed in my backyard if worst comes to worst!' Lily added a bit of humour on the end, hoping to lighten the mood.

Both girls smiled, though they were sure that there was much worse to come.

When Lily was sure that most of the Gryffindor's had left and gone down to breakfast, she and Marzia crept down to the common room and found James, Remus and Sirius with their backs turned to the girls. They were whispering in hushed voices hurriedly, seemingly arguing. Lily cleared her throat loudly, before the boys realised they were there.

'Oh, hello girls! Are you feeling better, Marzia?' Sirius asked, acting so casual that the girls new they'd been talking about something not for them to hear.

'I'm fine, thanks.' Marzia forced a smile, wondering if they could see how red her eyes were.

'Good! Well, if you're not coming down to breakfast, Remus, Sirius and I will go!' James sigh, patting Remus's shoulder and he stood up.

'Are you not hungry?' Lily asked suspiciously.

'Nope.' Remus answered, staring into the fire dismissively.

'I need to go to the hospital wing. I'll see you later, Lily.' Marzia said suddenly, her head spinning.

'Oh. Do you want me to come?' Lily asked worriedly.

'It's ok, I need to ask Madam Pomfrey something.' Marzia told her.

'Remus can go with her! You should go and ask Madam Pomfrey about your furry little problem as well.' Sirius suggested, as Remus glared at him pointedly.

'You don't have to come, I'll go on my own.' Marzia told him, assuming he didn't want to go by his face.

'No, I'll come with you. I'm just tired.' He smiled, standing up and wandering over to the portrait hole.

The group exited it together, but separated after it, James, Lily and Sirius heading to the Great Hall and Marzia and Remus climbing the staircase to the Hospital Wing.

'So, what do you need to see Madam Pomfrey for?' Marzia asked as they waited for the staircase to change patiently.

'Stomach upsets.' Remus told her.

'Oh. Where was Peter this morning?' Marzia asked, realising the fourth Marauder was nowhere to be seen this morning.

'Oh, he had a date.' Remus laughed at Marzia's shocked face.

'A date? On a Saturday morning? Peter?' she questioned.

'It surprised me as well! But then, Lily is good at setting people up.' Remus grinned.

'Lily set it up?' Marzia asked.

'Yep! He was really happy. She promised him on the train, but he didn't believe her.' Remus told her.

'Aww! That's cute!' Marzia smiled.

'I guess so. Why do you need to go to the hospital wing?' Remus asked, remembering what Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey had told him about her being there nearly every day.

'I have medicine I need to take every week. I was supposed to go yesterday, but I felt too ill for Madam Pomfrey to be fussing over me. She'll be in fits now, wondering where I've been.'

'I know the feeling!' Remus rolled his eyes at the Healers excessive bothering.

'Why? Do you have stomach aches a lot?' Marzia asked.

'Oh…yeah.' Remus mumbled, forgetting that Marzia didn't know why he spent so much time was in the hospital wing. Come to think of it, she didn't even know he spent any time at all it the hospital wing.

'Remember, the first time I met you, you were determined to climb these stairs on your own!' he tried to change the subject, before realising bringing up the time she was attacked by a group of seventh year Slytherins wasn't the best thing to be discussing either.

'Yep. I guess I'm quite stubborn.' Marzia smiled, as they reached the door to the hospital wing.

Remus grinned as he knocked on the door and they both waited for the door to open, revealing a flustered looking Madam Pomfrey.

'Where in Merlin's name have you been?' she cried, clutching her heart when she was Marzia.

'Sorry Madam Pomfrey, I –'

'We have had the whole castle searching for you! You didn't turn up here yesterday, you weren't in you dormitory!' she snapped, bustling them both inside and dragging them over to her office, in which they were alarmed to find Professor Flitwick and Professor Dumbledore.

'I'm sorry. I was…' Marzia tried to think of something to say.

'With me.' Remus finished, looking straight at Dumbledore and willing him to think that she knew about his 'furry little problem' as James and Sirius so kindly put it.

Madam Pomfrey flushed pink.

'Well….I-I mean…could…' she mumbled, clearly getting the wrong idea.

'Oh! No, we were…talking. I was with Lily Evans as well.' Marzia stumbled across her words, digging herself deeper and deeper into trouble.

'She was telling me…umm…she felt ill so Lily…' Remus tried to help her out, talking before thinking.

'Enough! I've heard enough. I understand what has happened here, but no harm has been done. Marzia can simply take her medicine now, and Madam Pomfrey here can check over Mr Lupin. I think we can leave, Filius.' Dumbledore twinkled, apparently understanding Remus's intentions.

'But, Marzia, I hope you understand the panic you've caused. Please do not leave your dormitory and go to someone else's in future please!' Flitwick squeaked as he passed her.

Nodding at her Head of House, Marzia turned to Madam Pomfrey, who rolled her eyes, still in a huff and pulled her over to a cabinet.

Downing the little orange pill Madam Pomfrey gave to her with a glass of water, she apologised again, and waited patiently outside the office as Madam Pomfrey checked Remus over.

As they wandered down the corridors aimlessly 10 minutes later laughing about Madam Pomfrey's assumptions about what they had been doing, Remus voiced something that had been playing on his mind.

'Why didn't you react to the pill the same as before?' he asked suddenly.

'That was a potion I have for visions and things like that. I suppose it's sort of like the Muggle mental illness, schizophrenia. But that pill was for something else.' Marzia told him, not specifying what for.

'Oh.' Remus was surprised. She'd always seemed jumpy and quiet, but Remus had passed it off as her fears of the Slytherins.

'Mmmh. The potion I take sends me vision of thing I fear, to be able to clear my head of them. I am sorry you had to witness it. I get a bit distressed.' She said, genuinely embarrassed for Remus.

'It's ok…so… I guess we missed breakfast.' Remus said awkwardly, feeling annoyed at himself for bringing up yet another sensitive subject.

'Yep! Well, I have to go and find Professor Flitwick to apologise again! Don't want my Charms grades to suddenly drop!' Marzia smiled, stepping down the corridor that Remus assumed lead to his office.

'Ok. Marzia?' he called after her suddenly. 'Do you want to come and study with me by the lake the day after tomorrow?'

She grinned, only just visible at the end of the corridor.

'Yes please!' she called, before disappearing out of view.

Remus strolled back down to the Great Hall, were he just caught James, Lily and Sirius leaving, in a better mood than he had ever been in the night before a full moon.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Sorry I didn't post sooner, but my school term has started up again. I wont be able to post as frequently now, so expect a chapter a week!<strong>

**lilly flower forever - Thanks for review again! I know, it was rather sad, but I suppose this chapter is a little nicer! Thanks for saying you didn't mind the paragraphs! I really do appreciate you reviewing every chapter, it keeps me writing, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well! :)**

**chocolatecheesecakes - Hello again! Thanks for reviewing, as always! I'm glad you liked the insight to Marzia and Severus's life at home. There will be more between the two, but not for a few chapters yet! Now, you asked a question, and I was going to answer it, but then I remembered one you asked before that I forget about. So: Quentin Nott is Theodore's father! And, for your most recent question; I have planned for this to reach the Harry Potter years. I cant promise you I'll actually finish up till the Final Battle, but I'll definitely write till the Marauders leave Hogwarts. I hope I'll have the patience to write till the Deathly Hallows though, and I've planned what I want to happen, so we'll see! Wow, this is long! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! Sorry I didn't post yesterday, I was ill! But here's the next part of the story!**

* * *

><p>'Sirius, can you not drag your bag on the floor like that?' Lily asked, agitated.<p>

'It's so heavy!' Sirius complained, leaning against the wall.

'What have you got in there anyway?' James asked, puzzled to why Sirius's bag was so heavy on a day when they had no lessons.

'I need to smuggle some stuff into the broomstick cupboard on the fourth floor.' Sirius told them.

'Why?' Peter asked, frowning.

'Never mind! But will you please help? It's really heavy?' Sirius asked them.

'I've got nothing better to do today!' Peter shrugged, taking a strap of Sirius's bag and nearly toppling over from the weight.

'Bloody hell Padfoot! What have you got in there?' James asked, pulling Peter upright and testing the bags weight himself.

'Just some stuff for a prank.' He grinned. 'Are you coming or what?' he asked Lily, who was standing apprehensively back at the doors to the Great Hall.

'I don't know. I don't want to get into trouble.' Lily reasoned. 'But I guess I could tag along. Like Peter said, Alice is on a date with Frank, so it's not like I have anything else to do.'

Shaking her head at the boys as they whooped in mock glee, Lily and the rest had made their way to the bottom of the staircase when Remus came bounding up to them with a big grin on his face.

'Hi!' he smiled, staring at them all.

'Hullo Moony. How was the hospital wing?' Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow at Remus's happy mood. Full moon was tomorrow and Remus tended to be grumpy around that time.

'Great, great yeah. She sad I was fine. Professor Dumbledore was there.' Remus told them, speaking rather rushed.

'Are you sure you're alright? She didn't give you any type of drug whilst you were there, did she?' James asked.

'Umm…nope! Marzia took some pills though.' He gabbled, tapping his foot as though unable to remain still.

'What for? Is she alright?' Lily asked quickly, wondering whether she'd told Remus anything.

'She's fine. We're going to the lake to study on Monday!' Remus grinned.

'Is that what you're so worked up about?' Peter asked, smirking.

'Worked up? I'm not worked up! Are you?' Remus asked, before waving back at them and wandering of in a completely different direction.

'Bye?' James called after him.

'What's up with him?' Sirius asked puzzled at his friend's odd behaviour.

'No idea!' Peter shrugged.

They climbed the enormous changing staircase and carried on down the third floor corridor, narrowly passing the herds of students eagerly enjoying their days off. More than a few girls giggled and waved at Sirius and James, much to Lily's displeasure. Sirius played up to the attention, winking back at them and calling out hello's right left and centre. James simply smiled kindly at them, squeezing Lily's hand tighter.

As they reached the second stair case, leading them to their destination, Lily stopped dead in her tracks, her face white.

'Whats wrong, Lil?' James asked concernedly.

'I know why Remus is acting so weird.'

'Wait!' Sirius cried. 'I know too! It's because, on the way to the hospital wing, a giant purple rubber duck jumped out on Marzia and Remus, swallowed her whole, and he secretly hated her, so he ate her mangled body and shoved her in a cupboard!'

They stared at him for a few confused seconds, before turning their attention back to Lily.

'He's falling in love with Marzia! It all makes sense. He offered to go to the hospital wing with her, they made plans to meet up again! They are so cute together!'

'Lily. I know how much you love all this…dating stuff and whatever. But Remus has a girlfriend. You know, the one from hell?' James reminded her, putting an arm round her shoulders.

'Damn it! Why does she have to ruin everything?!' Lily snapped.

'I guess you'll just have to break them up sooner.' Peter sigh, putting a hand on the door of the broomstick cupboard.

'Wait. Can you hear something?' Sirius stopped Peter, and the four friends listened intendedly outside the door.

'Someone's whispering in there…' Lily hissed, nudging James in the ribs.

'Ouch! Who does it sound like?' he asked, ruefully rubbing his side.

'Sounds like two people getting it on in a broom cupboard!' Sirius grinned, making to leave them in peace.

'No! It sounds Alaskia!' Lily cried in horror, pushing open the door angrily, to find Alaskia and Tommy with their tongues in each other's mouths.

The four of them tumbled in unceremoniously.

Alaskia let out a girlish scream and leapt away from Tommy.

'YOU TWO-TIMING HEARTLESS BITCH!' Lily screeched, lunging at Alaskia, ready to grasp a handful of her blonde hair.

'Sirius, grab her!' James cried, knowing that Lily would lose her Head Girl position if she was caught fighting in a broom cupboard and yelling things like that.

Sirius flung his arms around Lily, pulling her back just as she reached Alaskia, who backed against the wall in fright.

'Let me go!' Lily yelled, kicking at Sirius's shins furiously.

'Oi! Stop it you crazy woman! Ouch! It's not me you want to be kicking! Ouch!' he yelped, letting go of her and passing her to James.

'Get out of here!' Sirius snapped at Tommy, who took off at top speed, shutting the door behind him.

'What are you doing in here with Tommy?' Peter asked Alaskia stupidly.

'I was…helping him with homework…' Alaskia lied pitifully, fooling not even Peter.

'HELPING HIM WITH HOMEWORK MY ASS!' Lily yelled, still struggling against James's grasp.

Alaskia gave up all fake pretend of trying to hide her ways. She even had the audacity to smirk as she folded her arms and posed in front of them.

'Congratulations Detectives! You've cracked the case!' she snorted, tossing her head.

'How can you be like this? It's going to kill Remus, knowing what you did! He loved you!' James spat at her, and Peter nodded his head in agreement.

'But he still will love me, right guys?' she tinkled, an evil glint shining in her eye.

'What are you talking about, you deranged cow?' Sirius glared, feeling rather uncomfortable at her ease.

'You're not going to tell him, are you?' she laughed, putting a hand on her hip.

'Of course we're going to tell him!' Lily said, forgetting to shout, the puzzling manner of Alaskia unnerving her.

'But, if you tell him, you said yourself, he'll be heart-broken. You wouldn't want that, would you?' she simpered.

'He'd get over you!' Peter tried to sound convincing, but it came out more as a question than a statement.

'Would he? Would he really? And, who knows…if I make it desperately hard for him, he might…do something drastic.

'You're a sick little bitch, Alaskia! You know that?' Lily snarled at her.

'Plus, he wouldn't believe you lot over me, his stunning adorable girlfriend. Who he lost his virginity to, by the way.' She added with a smirk.

The muscle in Sirius's jaw tightened and he reached for his wand.

'Don't Sirius! She's not work it!' James warned, surprising everyone with his common-sense.

'Thanks James! I owe you one. Now if you'll all excuse me! I have to go find my boyfriend, Mr Remus Lupin!' the girl twinkled, brushing past the gob-smacked group of friends and disappearing down the corridor.

'She's messed up.' Peter stated.

'Come on!' Sirius snapped, making to drag them all out of the cupboard.

'Where are you going?' Lily asked, grabbing his arm.

'To tell Remus what an absolute cow he's dating!' he answered, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'Are you joking? We can't tell him now!' James exclaimed.

'Why not?' Peter asked.

'Because, we accidently let slip that we hate Alaskia the other day, and he'll just think we're trying to get rid of her!' Lily explained miserably.

'We have to do something!' Sirius cried.

'We'll just have to wait and let him realise by himself.' James sigh and put a hand over his eyes, annoyed at the prospect of his best friend's evil girlfriend.

'But what if he never does?' Peter pointed out.

'I suppose we could help him along the way.' Sirius said mysteriously.

'What do you mean?' Lily asked suspiciously.

'I might have an idea…'

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooh! This is a sad chapter! What is Sirius's plan? <strong>

**If you have any ideas or questions, I answer all my reviews!**

**Thanks to:**

**MaderThanTheHatter: Thanks for the favourite and follow, it means a lot!**

**Pandakat312: Thanks for the favourite and the follow, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**chocolatecheesecakes: Thanks for another review, I love them! I have kind of an idea for how Tonks fits in with the story, but I'll see how it goes first! **

**lilyflowerforever: Thanks for review, but for some reason, it hasn't come up properly! I don't know if it was my slooowww laptop or what ever but I'd love to know what you were going to say!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hiya! I decided to post early to make up for my lateness last week! I know you all probably want to know what Sirius's plan is, but it is explained in later chapters.**

**I hope you enjoy! Please review and give me some feedback.**

* * *

><p>The next day, after Sirius's plan had been discussed, and they'd agreed to think over it for the next few days, Lily was sitting down in the grounds with Remus and James, when a rather flustered looking Marzia turned up.<p>

'Hi Marzia! Do you want to join us?' James asked, smiling tiredly.

Peter, Sirius, James and Lily had been very down all the rest of Saturday, keeping the secret of Alaskia's to stop Remus from getting hurt. Remus had constantly bugged them about it, so they'd tried to cheer up a bit, smiling after every sentence.

'Yes, thanks!' Marzia sigh happily, throwing herself down onto the grass beside them.

'Where were you yesterday?' Lily asked her, remembering how they were unable to find the Ravenclaw.

'Oh! I had to go and apologise to Professor Flitwick, about Friday,' Marzia's face fell, recalling telling Lily about her life at home, 'and then I went to the library to find a friend.'

Lily frowned, Marzia had told Lily herself that she'd had no friends up until now.

Remus also found it quite odd, remembering Madam Pomfrey telling him how glad she was now that Marzia had 'made some friends', referring to him and Peter, when they had taken her to the hospital wing.

James was the only one who simply nodded, believing her story at once, with no reason to assume otherwise.

'So, what did you do yesterday?' Marzia changed the subject, no doubt worrying the others didn't believe her story.

'Well, when you left Remus, he was all weird, and then he buggered off somewhere. So we helped Sirius take some stuff to the fourth floor cupboard and then…then…we found Remus again. With Alaskia. All happy and unsuspecting!' James said through gritted teeth, his voice getting higher and higher at the end.

Lily glared at him, annoyed he couldn't even act normal. Still, at least she would always know if he was lying to her.

'What do you mean; unsuspecting?' Remus asked puzzled.

'Oh, you know! Never know what prank the boys are planning next!' Lily saved the mistake quickly.

Marzia frowned briefly at the couple's odd behaviour, but shook it off.

'Oh! Yeah, I suppose. Nothing too bad this time though, I hope!' Remus smirked.

'You'll have to wait and see!' James joked.

'Where are Sirius and Peter?' Marzia asked.

'They had detention. Well, Sirius did. Peter just got dragged into the mess of it!' Lily sigh, and the girls rolled their eyes simultaneously, laughing after they did so.

They stretched out onto the grass in the sun, somewhat happily. Lily and James continued to shoot each other knowing looks, unbeknown to Remus and Marzia. The two struck up a conversation about Nargles and if Xenophilius Lovegood would actually end up marrying one as he talked about them so much. It was turning into a rather heated argument, when a loud shout of laughter erupted from somewhere to the four's right.

'Well, if it isn't our dearest little Ravenclaw geek! And she's found a nerdy friend too! The Loony Lupin from Gryffindor!'

The four friends whipped round, and found Lucius Malfoy and Rodulphus LeStrange were leering at them from a nearby tree.

James called out a long string of swear words that made Lily frown at him.

'What? They're a bunch of assholes!' he defended himself.

Marzia had grown very tense, staring fixatedly at a piece of grass by her foot. Remus was glaring over at the now advancing boys, a look of pure hatred on his face.

'Aww! Is Potter defending the poor mouse? No wonder she made some Gryffindor friends! She can't stand on her own two feet!' LeStrange laughed, stopping a few feet away from the four.

'Crawl back down into the dark hole you came from, LeStrange!' Remus yelled at him, jumping to his feet in case they came any closer.

'I assure you we will, Lupin! But not before we have a little more fun with your pretty little girlfriends here!' Malfoy sneered, stepping forward and causing James to scramble to his feet as well.

Lily had gone red in the face, and the others could tell she was actually quite scared. Marzia was obviously terrified, her nails digging into her legs as she sat, still staring at the grass. Her eyes were growing wider with fear and the marks from her nails were beginning to break the skin.

'Shove the hell off, Malfoy!' James called at them, plunging a hand into his robes and grasping his wand.

The two Slytherins did the same, as did Remus.

'Boys, stop it! They're just winding you up. Don't rise to it!' Lily hissed at them, standing up to, and moving over to put a protective hand on Marzia's shoulder.

'Yeah, listen to your girlfriend, Potter. She's a fiery one, isn't she? Kinda girl I like!' LeStrange jeered.

'_Petrificus Totalus!_'' James cried, and LeStrange dodged the curse he sent quickly, laughing.

'Is that the best you can do, Potter? Let's see if Lupin can do better. His girlfriend a right looker too!' Malfoy smirked, taking a few threatening steps toward Marzia, who was now on her feet, breathing heavily.

'I'm not his girlfriend.' She said quietly, but as the court yards had become silent, everyone heard her.

'Whatever, darling! We'll get him riled up, don't you worry!' Rodulphus grinned, wand still pointed at James.

'Yeah. We sure will. Won't get much of a rise out of you, though?' Malfoy sneered at Marzia, as Lily put her hand on her wand underneath her robe.

'This one's a fierce one. Too mouthy for my liking. But the Ravenclaw wouldn't struggle at all, if you know what I mean, eh, Lupin?'

Lily gave a shriek of horror and stepped in front of Marzia defensively, whilst Remus opened his mouth to shoot spell at the same time as James, and they both collided in the air, creating a blinding white light and exploded in all directions, leaving various people in the crowds gasping in pain, and Malfoy and LeStrange on the floor, out cold.

'POTTER! LUPIN! MY OFFICE, NOW!' a voice screeched from behind them.

Professor McGonagall was glaring at them, hand on hips, looking appalled at the amount of students they had managed to hit with the spell, which seemingly covered you in boils that were a greenish colour. Combined spells could be extraordinary.

'You two had better come as well, I suppose!' she added as on after though, nodding at a shaken up Lily and a tearful Marzia.

'GET BACK TO YOUR WORK, STOP GAWPING! IF YOU'VE BEEN HIT WITH THE SPELL, YOU'D BETTER GO TO THE HOSPITAL WING, NOW!' McGonagall shouted at the crowds.

She shook her head angrily, glasses glinting in the light.

'You've done it this time, boys…'

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter was so down and gloomy. <strong>

**It doesn't really get much better next chapter either... but never mind!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Thanks to:**

**poisedrose: Thanks for favouriting! Hope you like this chapter! :)**

**teamStexifriendship: Thanks for following the story! It makes me happy! :)**

**lilly flower forever: Thanks for reviewing again! I am feeling better, thanks for asking! I'm glad you like the idea of Remus and Marzia as a couple! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!**


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry this took so long, its been a busy few months for me! Thanks to lilly flower forever for reviewing

* * *

><p>As the four friend sat silently in Professor McGonagall's office, she bustled around them, muttering under her breath.<p>

'I don't know what on _earth_ you thought you were doing, boys!' she snapped, looking up from behind her desk.

'We were provoked, Professor!' James told her earnestly.

'Quiet, Potter! Never have I seen such an aftermath of a fight in my life! There are 46 people lined up outside the hospital wing, waiting to be seen, whilst Madam Pomfrey treats a distraught Malfoy and LeStrange!' she cried.

'Well, maybe if they hadn't have been such bastards, we'd have let them off a bit!' snapped Remus.

Neither Marzia, Lily nor even James had seen him so worked up. He was clutching the arms of his chair so hard, the whites of his knuckles were showing, and his face was set into a perfect scowl, aimed at McGonagall.

'Mr Lupin! Watch your mouth! You shouldn't have been '_letting anyone off a bit_,' let alone nearly hitting every student watching with that infernal spell!' cried the Professor.

But even she was so perplexed by how the normally level-headed Remus was acting, she calmed down and turned to the silent Marzia.

'Listen dear, tell me exactly what happened. I need to know, to put it on school records.'

Marzia gulped, and wiped her eyes, embarrassed at having cried in front of James, Remus and the Professor.

'It was threatened rape!' Remus said sullenly.

There was a stunned silence as Lily let out a squeak. James simply looked mystified, and Marzia gulped once more, trying to stop herself from crying again.

Professor McGonagall straightened her glasses, leaning forward in her chair.

'Mr Lupin,' she began, her voice barely above a whisper. 'That…that is a very serious accusation. If what you are saying you truly believe…well… Professor Dumbledore shall have to be called!'

Remus nodded, averting his eyes from her confused gaze.

McGonagall opened her mouth to speak, but seemingly thought better of it, and closed it again. She stood up and left the room, presumably to get Dumbledore.

'Remus! What are doing?' James asked.

'I'm getting those scumbags expelled from this school!' he snarled, standing up so suddenly he made poor Marzia jump.

'Sorry. I didn't mean to do that. Are you ok?' he asked worriedly, bending down so he was face to face with her.

'I'm fine. I feel stupid, crying like that.' She mumbled, bowing her head o he could see her face.

Lily inched over to her, putting an arm around her friends shoulder.

'It's not your fault. It was awful what they said!' she assured Marzia.

'Yeah! Remus is right, they are a bunch of sick bastards. Don't worry. We'll get them expelled for that!' James told the girls fiercely.

'You can't really! They'll…they'll be furious!' Marzia said, looking up at the boys from where she and Lily were seated.

'Not as furious as Remus is now.' James replied quietly.

The three turned to watch Remus, who hadn't even heard them. He was pacing up and down the room, jaw clenched.

'Why is he so angry?' Marzia asked in a whisper, sounding rather scared.

'Well. I suppose he cares about you and Lily a lot.' James shrugged.

'He's only known me for about a week and a half. He's known Lily for years!' Marzia reasoned.

'Still, he was really happy when you said you'd go to the lake to study with him.' Lily whispered.

Marzia half smiled for the first time since they'd first heard Malfoy's taunting voice.

'Children. Please, take a seat.'

Professor Dumbledore was standing in the doorway, the usual twinkle in his eye not present. His wise face was serious, and as he sat across from the four, who settled on a sofa, he wore a look of graveness.

Professor McGonagall observed from behind her desk, peering over her glasses worriedly.

'Mr Lupin. Professor McGonagall tells me you have a serious issue to discuss.' Dumbledore started.

'Yes. Yes I do.' Remus told Dumbledore.

'Please, go on.' Dumbledore encouraged.

'Well, Lily, Marzia, James and I were sitting on the grass, when those…umm ...not very nice people…turned up,' Remus began, not as angry as to swear in front of the Headmaster. 'They were taunting Marzia at first, because they pick on her a lot, and then they started on Lily as well. They were making…umm… inappropriate comments towards both of the girls.'

Remus stopped talking almost lamely, as he searched for a better description of the situation. Marzia reached out and patted his hand gratefully. He smiled back at her briefly, before turning his attention back to the now talking Dumbledore.

'I need to know exactly what they said, Mr Lupin.' He told Remus urgently.

Remus was silent for a moment, not wanting to repeat the words to Dumbledore. James, however, was eager for Dumbledore to punish the Slytherins, telling Dumbledore what they'd said about his girlfriend.

'They said 'She's a fiery one, isn't she? Kinda girl I like.' about Lily. And…and then…' James tailed off, looking at Remus.

'Malfoy said 'But the Ravenclaw wouldn't struggle at all, if you know what I mean, eh, Lupin?' to get me wound up at them.' Remus answered monotonously, averting eye contact with the headmaster.

Dumbledore was quiet for a minute, observing Marzia for quite some time, as she looked in any direction but his. He turned to Lily, who was staring straight back at him with her green eyes.

'Can I talk to Marzia please?' He asked the others. James and Lily made to get up obediently. 'Alone.' He added, as Remus showed no intention of leaving.

He sigh and followed James and Lily out of the room. McGonagall closed the door behind her, as she left the room too, no doubt to keep an eye on the still fuming Remus.

'Miss Snape. I assume you have already considered the consequences should I expel Mr Malfoy and Mr LeStrange based on their behaviour today.' Dumbledore began.

'Yes. If you expel them, they may join You-Know-Who, causing the idea to appeal to Severus. Then he may tell them of my family, and the Death Eaters could come after me.' Marzia sigh.

'Correct. Am _I_ correct to assume you've made a decision?' Dumbledore asked.

'Yes. Don't expel them. But Remus and the other will want to know why.' Marzia warned him.

'I know they will. I'll come up with something. May I ask whom you have told about Severus?'

'I've told Lily Evans. She's promised to keep it a secret.' Marzia replied, hoping he wouldn't be too angry.

'Wise choice. Miss Evans is kind and I'm sure she's a good friend to you. But why not Mr Lupin?' Dumbledore asked, puzzled at his failing plan.

'I guess he was very concerned about me today. But I haven't really go to know him much. We're going to the lake tomorrow.' Marzia told him, wondering why it matter to him so much.

'I suggest you think things over a little, Miss Snape. Until next time.' He smiled, waving her out of the office and into the empty corridor on the other side of the door.


	16. Chapter 16

Marzia mooched around the following morning, wandering into a few lessons she had, and then waiting under a tree by the lake after lunch.

Remus had told her to meet him then, because they were both free. He'd had to leave Hogwarts yesterday evening to see his Grandmother who lived in America, but had come to see him for one day only. He'd promised to be back for their study session, though.

James, Peter and Sirius had disappeared as well, after comforting her last night over tea. Lily had lessons all day, so she had been left alone and could wait to talk to Remus again.

'Hello Marzia!' a voice made her turn round.

A smiling Remus was standing behind, her with an armful of books and a notepad, looking much better than the previous day. Marzia found herself getting lost in his golden eyes before blinking again and standing up to greet him.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Remus and Marzia entered the Gryffindor common room in a laughing fit, though Marzia was desperate to tell Lily something.<p>

As they chortled, Marzia scanned the room, finding a stony looking Lily and a worried looking Peter.

Lily was making signs at her, as though motioning her to get out.

'What?' she mouthed back.

'Go away with Remus!' Lily hissed at her, confusing both of them even more.

'I have something to tell you!' Marzia mouthed.

Just as Lily opened her mouth again, the portrait hole swung open and a flurry of tanned skin and nail polish flung itself into Remus's arms, a distraught looking James and Sirius coming tumbling after her.

'Oh Remus! Remus, it was so horrible!' Alaskia cried, dragging him over to a little table by Lily and Peter. James, Marzia and Sirius followed apprehensively.

'Whats the matter, Al? Remus asked frantically, panicked at the girls sobbing state.

'Oh, shit.' Sirius muttered under his breath, which earned a questioning look from both Remus and Marzia.

Lily and Peter wore looks of pure anxiety, seemingly at Alaskia next words.

'It…it was…S-Sirius!' Alaskia gasped, giving Marzia and Lily both the feeling she was over-dramatizing the event.

'What? Tell me what happened!' Remus said urgently.

Peter whimpered a little and James sigh forlornly.

'He…H-h-he kissed me!' Alaskia squealed, burying her head in Remus's shoulder, wailing her head.

Marzia looked at Sirius, perplexed as to why this could have happened. He was staring open-mouthed at Remus and Alaskia, much like James and Peter. Lily, however, was smirking, half glaring at Alaskia though.

Remus turned to face Sirius, glaring at him so fiercely that the two boys took a few steps backwards. The smirked fell of off Lily's lips like slime and Alaskia was wore it instead, unseen to Remus.

'You just couldn't resist, could you Black?' he snarled, before planting a punch to Sirius's jaw.

He grabbed Alaskia's hand and stormed up to his dorm, to the horror of his fellow Gryffindor's.

Sirius stood, staring fixatedly at the spot where Remus had just been standing, a trickle of blood oozing from his mouth.

'Oh my god, are you alright?' Marzia cried, stepping passed James to examine his cut.

'That…I can't believe…Remus…' James couldn't find any words to say, overcome with hatred for the lying Alaskia.

Marzia dragged Sirius over to a chair where she cleaned him up.

'I think it's going to bruise.' Marzia confirmed, having had a lot of experience with bruises and cuts.

Lily cringed at the sight of blood, simply watching from over her shoulder. James patted Sirius's back comfortingly, but he seemed in a daze.

'Padfoot? Can you hear us?' Peter asked uncertainly.

Not answer.

'Do you think he's got concussion?' Lily asked.

'Remus can't punch that hard, can he?' James doubted.

'Perhaps we'd better take him to the hospital wing in case.' Marzia suggested.

Sirius came to life, standing up and shaking his head vigorously.

'I'm fine. I was just shocked.' He said quietly.

'What is going on?' Marzia asked.

Lily sigh, sinking down into the chair next to Sirius's.

'Well, who's going to tell her?' she asked.

'I will.' Peter said, turning to face a very confused Marzia. 'Whilst you were down in the courtyards doing homework with Remus, Alaskia came up to us and told us when she saw Remus that we were going to have to watch our backs. I think she was jealous that you were with him as soon as he came back, rather than with her. We agreed that James and Sirius would go and spy on her whilst Lily and I would wait for you to get back. I don't know what happened with you then.' Peter finished, looking at James, who started to take over.

'We followed her half way around the school. I suppose she was just leading us on a wild goose chase. We followed her to the Astronomy tower, and she chatted with her friends a lot. Then she made her way back to our common room.'

'Meanwhile, Peter and I waited for ages for you to come back. When you did, I tried to tell you to take Remus and leave, so she wouldn't find you until we figured out what she meant, but it was too late.' Lily sigh miserably.

'Sorry. I didn't know what you were saying.' Marzia apologised.

'It's not your fault.' James sigh.

'So, she told Remus that Sirius made a move on her, to break up their friendship, and it worked?' Peter asked.

'I guess so.' Sirius said quietly.

'I'd have never thought Remus would believe her over you.' Lily said pitifully to Sirius.

He said nothing, just lay down on a nearby sofa.

'Whats the time?'

'It's half seven.' Marzia replied.

'I'm going to crash here for the night. Remus won't let me go up to the dorm now.' He sigh, turning his back on all of them.

* * *

><p>Here's your new chapter, sorry it took so long, thanks for all the reviews!<p>

Review if you have any questions or suggestions!


End file.
